


[AllJay] Prince exiled outta Gotham

by ssstttooo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 53,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Summary: 韦恩家族是哥谭最大的黑帮，游离在家族之外的杰森，过着不一样的生活





	1. 危机公关（DickJay）

**Author's Note:**

> 背景提示：金发桶！无披风AU！黑帮、政客、特工AU，可能会有一点儿科幻  
CP包括：BruJay、DickJay、TimJay、DamiJay、RoyJay、RomanJay、SladeJay、ClarkJay、LexJay  
祝食用愉快~

理查德·约翰·格雷森·韦恩，36岁美国男性，退役军人、前布鲁海文警探、现美国驻伊斯坦布尔大使，共和党人……  
杰森看着塔拉·巴特沃斯*发过来的邮件，不经意挑起了眉毛。  
手机响了。  
“RH&A工作室，有什么需要帮忙的吗？”  
“红头罩，你看邮件了么？”  
“正在看。”  
“这次委托的客户是一位大人物，格雷森他……”  
“他下个月要公布竞选参议员。”  
“不过……”  
“不过《星球日报-海外版》曝光他驻外任职期间，跟56名女性有过不正当关系。塔拉，我也看新闻。”  
杰森懒洋洋地把腿搁到办公桌上，让自己坐得更舒服。  
塔拉沉吟一下，告诉杰森，《星球日报-海外版》那篇爆料只是餐前小菜，后面还有更劲爆的黑料。  
“所以呢？”  
塔拉解释，格雷森出来参加竞选，并不只是为了自己，更是代表韦恩家族的利益。韦恩家族控制哥谭将近百年，在整个东岸乃至华盛顿特区都有影响力。他们的对手或是仇家都虎视眈眈，韦恩离权力中心近一点，韦恩的对手们危险也就多一分。  
“所以格雷森委托你，找我们找到并销毁掉对他不利的证据。”  
“正是如此。”  
“一口价，3亿美金。”  
“这个报价，我要跟格雷森那边商量一下……”  
“3亿5千万。”  
“成交。3亿5千万，求你别再涨价了。”  
杰森耸耸肩，反正格雷森这次竞选预算有20亿，分他一点又何妨。这种内幕《星球日报-海外版》从没报道过，但红头罩有自己的情报网。  
[*塔拉·巴特沃斯：华盛顿特区最有权力的掮客from《红头罩与军火库》]

杰森和罗伊从南太平洋飞到日内瓦，军火库负责技术支援，红头罩潜行到隐秘会元数据中心，把目标数据彻底销毁。杰森不忘发一份加密拷贝给塔拉，告诉她，如果格雷森想回味自己的作品，可以问自己要密钥。  
钱到账后，杰森把其中一半转到自己给罗伊注册的离岸账户上，两人就地解散。  
“小杰鸟，你打算去哪里？”  
杰森说自己还没计划好去哪里。  
“我去极乐岛，小杰鸟一起不？”  
杰森想了想，谢绝了搭档的邀请。临行前他还叮嘱罗伊，别太快把钱花光，少喝点酒少抽点那啥，对脑子不好。  
杰森回到日内瓦的安全屋，收拾行李之际，电话响了。  
“小翅膀。”  
不用猜，塔拉把自己的号码给了格雷森。熟悉的声音在耳边响起，杰森一时间不知该如何反应。  
“小翅膀听到吗？是我，迪克。”  
“我听着。”  
“我想见见你，小翅膀，可以吗？”  
杰森答应了迪克，但见面地点由自己决定。

杰森坐火车抵达米兰，打车前往宝格丽酒店。  
“陶德先生，这里就是您的套房，感谢您选择我们宝格丽酒店。”  
杰森付过小费，服务生关上门。杰森一边把身上衣服一件件脱下，同时走进豪华浴室，靠在Kingsize浴缸边缘举起手机。   
迪克刚下飞机，从口袋拿出手机解锁屏幕一看，差点没摔掉手机。小翅膀竟然给他发了一张网红自拍，重点是全裸照。  
杰森一丝不挂躺在Kingsize浴缸边上，背景是夕阳西下的米兰城。  
迪克看硬了。

迪克走进套房的一瞬间，杰森正坐在落地窗边的沙发上读着《独裁者手册》，美丽得像个幻象。  
大使先生把美丽而危险的青年从窗前抱上床，杰森半湿的金发落在枕头上，氤氲的蓝眼睛迷离地望着自己，性感得过分。  
“小翅膀。”  
迪克的手潜入纯黑丝绸睡袍底下，探索着杰森每一寸的肌肤，感受着这具身躯的肌理和力量。  
杰森解开身上迪克的皮带，用手心去感受男人对自己炙热的渴望。  
迪克吻住杰森，湿滑的舌头交缠在一起，手指缓慢刺入那个狭窄的入口。  
“格雷森，快点儿。”  
“嗯呐……”插入的一瞬间，迪克感受到杰森的热情和紧致，舒服得差点没把持住。  
“小翅膀你好棒啊！”  
杰森拥住身上的男人，结实的大腿夹紧格雷森的腰肢。  
“格雷森，快……啊……不要一直撞那里……不行啊……嗯啊啊啊啊啊……”  
杰森觉得自己快要被前列腺高潮整死了，但这感觉又好爽。迪克保持插入的状态，轻轻拍了拍杰森浑圆的屁股，后者听话地转过身去，两人以doggy style继续着激烈运动。  
“哈……哈……格雷森、我不行了……”  
杰森哽咽得话都没说完，下半身就一泄如注。  
迪克感觉快到临界点，果断把屌拔了出来，射在小翅膀丰润的双臀尖上。  
“抱歉，小翅膀。”  
男人从床头柜抽了几张卫生纸，擦干净杰森身上的精液和汗水，随后把名义上的弟弟揉进自己怀里，相拥而眠。


	2. 求职面试（RomanJay）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning：underage、站街提及

“杰森，我21岁来我老子的公司，从基层干起。一个月后，我升职当副总裁，然后遇到瑟斯。她来试镜，给咱们新产品拍广告。瑟斯如同梦境闯进现实般闯进了我的世界，后来成了我的未婚妻。”  
后来你父母不同意你俩，你就把亲爹妈活活烧死，够可以的，罗曼。杰森心里念叨。  
赛昂尼斯用戴着皮手套的手，轻柔摩挲着杰森的金发，接着是脸颊、喉结、锁骨……最后停留在一双粉色乳头上，反复揉搓。  
“杰森，我能为这对漂亮小东西送上一双乳环吗？”  
“嗯……”  
躺在漆黑牛皮沙发上的杰森，不由自主扭了一下腰。黑面具伏在他身上，脑袋埋在求职者双腿之间。  
面对黑面具灵巧的双手和老练的舌头，杰森被撩拨得早早败下阵来。  
罗曼吞饮下杰森射出来的腥甜，手指刺探入双腿间已然软下来的小嘴。  
“罗曼，慢一点，我还不够湿……”  
黑面具拔出手指，掰开丰润的双臀，湿滑的舌头伸进天堂的入口。  
“嗯呐……再深点……”  
男人的舌头舔开杰森深处每一道皱褶，他喜欢男孩被自己弄得狂乱的模样。  
“对、就是那里、继续、啊、继续、啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
杰森的第二发，射到了黑面具的脸上。  
“抱歉，罗曼，我有点失礼了。”  
“当然没有，杰森，你表现得很棒，我很喜欢你。”  
罗曼捧着金发男孩的脑袋，用亲吻舔去他生理性的泪水，然后像圣徒一般，虔诚地亲吻着杰森的手背，宠溺地把他搂到自己膝盖上。  
杰森亲了一下黑面具的脸颊，然后从沙发上爬了起来，捡起地上的衬衫和西装，一件一件穿回到身上。  
赛昂尼斯捏起杰森的下巴，强迫他看住自己。  
“杰森，你的样子，让我想起死去的瑟斯。”  
瑟斯死后，你就包养小红帽了，我的糖爹。杰森心想。  
“请问，我的面试结果是……？”  
求职者恢复到西装笔挺的样子，礼貌地问面试官。  
“面试通过。杰森，你就当我的执行副总裁吧。你想干黑的还是白的？”  
黑指的是黑面具的帮派事务，白就是赛昂尼斯名下的合法企业。  
杰森双手环上罗曼的脖子，在他耳边吹了口气。  
“咱们医美部门正在跟雷克斯科技合作，我能负责那个项目吗？”  
罗曼搂住杰森的腰，咸猪手从衬衣底下摸上他的腹肌，又捏了一把还半硬着的乳头。  
“有何不可？宝贝，干你想干的。”  
“谢谢爹地。”  
“那你可得常驻在大都会，负责跟卢瑟的团队对接。”  
求之不得呢，红头罩心想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者碎碎念：啊！这一章除了船戏啥都没呢好像，我理解的黑桶竟然如此直♂接哈哈哈……


	3. 看个画展（TimJay）

大都会 莱克斯集团总部  
“感谢在座诸位拨冗出席的发布会，我以集团董事长身份在此宣布，莱克斯科技部门与杰纳斯医美正式达成合作。”  
莱克斯·卢瑟在会场上侃侃而谈，他非常享受被聚光灯和众人目光包围的时刻。  
发布会的尾声，杰森作为赛昂尼斯集团的代表，被卢瑟邀请上台合影，在媒体面前与卢瑟碰杯庆祝合作正式达成。

发布会结束，进入派对时刻。记者们簇拥着卢瑟，询问这次合作的相关问题。  
绝大部分的大都会绅士名媛，此时此刻都在会场上。杰森在卢瑟秘书茉茜女士的引见下，与这些高贵的名流们握手问好。  
金发蓝眼的美男在社交场上长袖善舞，他的一颦一笑吸引着无数贪婪的眼光，撩拨着在场的每一头衣冠楚楚的野兽。  
仿佛灯光一暗，他们就化身牛头马面，就露出狐狸的尾巴、毒蛇的眼。*  
提姆·德雷克捧着郁金香杯，静静地站在角落，暗暗欣赏着，在会场中央翩翩飞舞的蝴蝶。  
[*引用老歌《难忘今宵》歌词]

“陶德先生请留步。还有一位贵宾我还没给您引见呢。”  
茉茜喊住了杰森，然后抬头到处张望。  
“他人呢？奇了怪了……”  
杰森问最后一位要给他引见的客人是谁。  
“韦恩集团的新任CEO，提姆·德雷克。”  
茉茜小声念叨，刚才自己还见到他，怎么转个身就不见。  
杰森往四周眺望，发现那不算陌生的瘦削身影，正往离开会场方向走去。  
他没告诉茉茜。

周五下午 莱克斯实验室  
大家都无心工作，都想着周末该如何度过。  
“杰森，周末有什么计划吗？有约会吗？”希拉·海伍德博士问道。  
杰森说没有，心想大概也就待在公寓打打游戏、看看书、浇浇花。  
“像你这么英俊的小帅哥，应该不缺约会邀请吧？”  
漂亮的男孩子抬了一下鼻梁上的平光眼镜，涨红着脸低下了头。  
拿杰森的外貌打趣，是莱克斯实验室首席科学家的最新爱好。  
“希拉，你喜欢甜食吗？”杰森小心翼翼地问。  
“当然喜欢，你想请我吃饭吗？”  
“也不是不可以。”  
“哈哈杰森，你好可爱。可惜呀，我已经过了谈恋爱的年纪。我这岁数都能当你妈妈了。”希拉调侃道。  
如果我孩子还活着的话，他应该比你大，杰森。  
杰森气馁地垂下头。  
“既然你喜欢甜食，周末我就做一些蔓越莓曲奇，下周一带点给你。”  
“噢，谢谢杰森。你真是个小可爱。”  
该是我谢谢你才对，妈妈。

杰森的手机震了一下。  
“嘿，头罩，周末有空吗？明天一起去大都会美术馆看画展吧？”  
“？红罗宾你打算几点起床？等你你睁开眼美术馆都闭馆了吧？”  
杰森回复完消息，心里一阵得意，打击德雷克是他诸多小爱好的其中一个。  
“咦？是不是有人有约会了？”海伍德博士好奇问道。  
“算是吧。”  
不一阵子，手机又震了。  
“明天11点，美术馆门口，不见不散。”

杰森骑着哈雷来到美术馆，看见德雷克已经到了。比自己矮半个头的家伙正喝着冰美式，时不时看一下手表。  
“嗨，小红。”  
提姆抬头一看，二话不说抢走杰森手上的半只热狗。  
杰森耸了耸肩，只当德雷克饿了，等他吃完两人就进去了。

毕竟是周末，看展览的人不少，提姆好几次跟丢了杰森。那家伙是真的来看展的，欣赏的样子专心致志，跟执行任务时不无二致。  
杰森在一副画作前驻足良久，提姆跟着走近一看，是《死亡的胜利》。  
提姆观察杰森的侧脸，他盯着画作时的神情并没有多少变化，那眼神也非常平静，几乎没有波澜。

离开美术馆，提姆建议去五星级酒店吃晚餐，杰森以自己没穿西装三件套不被接待为理由，拒绝了这位见面不多的弟弟。  
提姆父亲生前是布鲁斯·韦恩的得力悍将，因此提姆出生后，布鲁斯成了他的教父。生父在任务中牺牲，生母被毒杀后，布鲁斯正式收养了德雷克最后的血脉。因此，德雷克算是杰森法律上的弟弟。  
“给。”  
提姆从杰森手上接过头盔后戴上，然后坐上漆黑发亮的哈雷后座，双手搂住哥哥结实的腰肢，呼吸间夹杂着皮夹克的味道。  
摩托车在居民区的一所披萨店门前停下，杰森示意提姆下车。  
小小的苍蝇店，自然进不了韦恩CEO的法眼。

杰森推开门，找了角落的一张桌子坐下。  
“麻烦来一份招牌披萨，一客牛排和一份千层面，一扎啤酒和一杯可乐。”  
提姆提醒杰森，自己上个月就过了21岁生日。  
“是吗？可你看起来跟17岁的高中生没两样。”  
“泡过拉撒路池水的人好意思说我？”  
看着像刚满21岁终于能合法喝酒的杰森，其实已经28岁了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：惊！这章竟然没有肉，32党别急，肉先欠着下回发><


	4. 卡尔·厄尔（ClarkJay）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这一章，蠢作者带着一大堆私设来了><

大都会 贫民窟  
雨夜，身穿夹克、嘴巴叼着烟的青年，独自走进狭窄的暗巷。淅淅沥沥的雨水滴落在鸭舌帽上，也打湿了帽檐外几缕金发。他对此并不在意，走到小巷最深处的楼房，看见楼梯旁停着一架半旧的黄色自行车。杰森在楼梯扶手上摁灭香烟，双手插袋快步走上楼梯。  
走进安全屋，屋里很暗，杰森把门关上后，伸手摸上电灯开关，却被藏在黑暗中的人抓住手臂，推倒在墙壁上。  
克拉克俯下身来，在黑暗中亲吻金发男孩的唇，品尝着残留的烟草味。杰森被吻得像离开水的鱼儿，不得不张大嘴巴索求氧气。  
克拉克撩开青年的夹克，手探进T恤底下，抚摸着凹凸有致的腹肌，又往下探索对方两腿间，那颇有分量的家伙。  
杰森也礼尚往来，解开了大高个腰间的皮带，再拉下拉链……  
克拉克把180磅的宝贝扛在肩上，从门廊走进客厅，轻轻地把他平放在沙发上。  
杰森刚要挺起上半身，大个子就低伏下来再次压倒他。青年伸手想要摘掉克拉克的眼镜，后者自己亲手来，然后从抱枕底下拿出早准备好的安全套和润滑剂。  
“需要帮忙不？”杰森侧着脑袋问。  
“我搞得定。”  
克拉克低头弄好自己的准备工作后，以简单粗暴的方式，将杰森的牛仔裤跟内裤一并脱下。  
金发男孩踢了踢空气，把束缚双脚的衣物甩到地上。  
记者先生扶住杰森的腰肢，已经润滑过的入口正对着自己的凶器。  
“我来了，嗯……”  
“嗯呐……”  
“杰森，放松……”  
杰森张大嘴巴吸气，这个不同种族的男人，尺寸真的让人吃惊。每次跟克拉克约炮，杰森都爽上天。不过爽归爽，爽完自己得歇菜好几天。  
He’s really an Alien.

屋外的雨势越下越大，而且雷雨交加。  
屋内雨收云散时，只剩半条人命的杰森从地上的裤兜里掏出手机，已经过了两个钟头。  
克拉克抓住想从自己身上爬起来的杰森，像抱猫咪似的把他困在自己跟沙发之间。  
“外面的雨还很大，明天再回去，好吗？”男人的语气十分温柔。  
杰森就像囚徒一般，被男人的臂弯禁锢着。  
“我觉得，我说不并没有用。”杰森放弃一般闭上眼睛。  
克拉克笑了，他拂过青年凌乱的刘海，将其拨到杰森耳后。  
记者先生捧着线人的脑袋，细碎的吻落在颤震着的纤长睫毛上。

深夜，破旧的小屋里，克拉克和杰森两个人缩在沙发上，吃着微波炉加热过的炒面。  
茶几上，红头罩的手机正播放着，他从日内瓦盗回来的视频。画面中，美国大使迪克·格雷森·韦恩在伊斯坦布尔，与库拉克元首佐德将军进行秘密会面。

库拉克共和国是个年轻的国家，立国仅有四十三年。而这片土地原来的名字，叫克钦-厄尔王国，它的最后一任国王名字叫约尔·厄尔。  
四十三年前，克钦-厄尔王国的佐德将军，率领一众军事贵族发动政变，推翻厄尔王朝的统治，约尔国王被御林军围剿刺杀。他的第三个妻子和使女们，抱着两个月大的王储卡尔逃亡。国王的妻子以及卡尔的生母都死在了逃亡路上，但在其他亲信的帮助和掩护下，幸存的使女抱着卡尔逃出沦陷的王国，跑到美国驻伊斯坦布尔大使馆，寻求同盟国的庇护。  
王储卡尔来到美国，以克拉克·肯特的身份被收养在中西部的一个农民家里。直到克拉克17岁的那一年，他才在哥谭市郊的韦恩庄园，与那些流亡在美国的老贵族们见面相认。

由于克钦-厄尔王国是美国的同盟国，库拉克立国后，被以美国为首的五大常任理事国拒绝在联合国门外，不予承认其合法国家的地位。  
不过，随着新兴的经济、政治力量在国际社会上崛起，再加上库拉克本国的国力及影响力提升，美国的态度也从过去的“不承认、不对话”，变成现在进行秘密的双边会面。相信在不太久远的未来，两国将很有可能正式建交。

克拉克冷着脸看完视频，杰森把吃完炒面的盒子和一次性筷子收拾好，扔到厨房的垃圾桶，然后从冰箱里取了两罐啤酒回客厅。

克拉克，不，应该是卡尔·厄尔，此刻只觉得有块千斤重的石头压在自己胸口，堵得他透不过气来。  
他在韦恩庄园的时候，时任国务卿女士向自己和贵族们承诺，美国会为厄尔王室夺回政权提供一切切实可行的协助。前提是克拉克向美国公开，厄尔王室在瑞士银行注册的匿名账户。国务卿女士告诉卡尔，海军陆战队以及中情局，会利用好厄尔王室资产的每一分钱，用来培养属于他的军事力量和情报人员，帮助王室光复政权。  
那时候自己年纪还小，王室的遗老们都劝克拉克不要轻举妄动，瑞士银行的资产是厄尔王室最后的秘密武器，不能贸然动用。

“杰森，你要帮我。”  
卡尔·厄尔的神情非常严肃。  
杰森瞟了克拉克一眼，伸手去拿搁在茶几上的那罐啤酒。  
“我要夺回我的国家，拿回属于我的一切，我要杀死佐德，我要有一支属于我的军队！”  
“给我三十亿，我帮你实现你的理想。”  
克拉克举起啤酒，跟杰森碰了碰杯。  
回家路上，杰森拿手机查一下，红头罩在新加坡的离岸账户上多了三十亿美元。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：你的好友@拥有私人武装的阿卡姆骑士 即将上线(#^.^#)（反正不会是下一章……）


	5. 弗兰肯斯坦（LexJay）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：这一章私设真的巨多！希望读者老师们吃得下><

大都会 莱克斯实验室  
两尊由钢化硅制成，高达三米的巨型培养罐，占据了偌大实验室的最中央，被数十根线管连接到监控仪以及营养供给箱。罐子里灌满了成分近似羊水的营养液，以及适量氧气，正孕育着卢瑟的“孩子们”。  
十几位年轻的科学家们正近乎于疯狂般忙碌着，希拉·海伍德统领全局，负责在整体层面上做好把控。  
杰森穿着白大褂双手插兜，站在培养罐前观察着这两个培养样本。两个星期前，科学家才把仅有花生米大小的它们，从培养皿转移到这巨型罐子里。  
现在，罐子里这两个样本，已经发育到跟橄榄球运动员一样的身材。  
这生长速度，不是怪物还能是什么。杰森抬了一下眼镜，有点不敢相信眼前所看到的。

午饭时间，希拉和她的同事们正准备去附近的餐厅，吃一顿简单的工作餐。杰森动身想跟着一起去，卢瑟带着茉茜突然来了。  
希拉·海伍德跟老板打了个招呼，问他要不要一起吃午餐。  
“谢谢你，咱们的玛丽·雪莱。不过我有别的工作，要借走你的弗兰肯斯坦。”  
“我的‘弗兰肯斯坦’？”希拉听得一愣一愣。  
卢瑟笑得颇有深意，走到杰森身边拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“杰森，我可以跟你共进午餐吗？有些工作上的事情咱们要谈一谈。”  
杰森跟希拉她们说再见，然后陪卢瑟去他的董事长办公室。

两人来到董事长办公室，茉茜识趣地退场，不忘关好门。  
“杰森，你以为自己能瞒到什么时候？”  
杰森看着背对自己的光头，不知卢瑟说的是哪一茬。  
“杰森，你太厉害了。连神隐几十年的卡尔王储的遗传物质都能拿到手，这世界上到底有什么事是你办不成的？”  
卢瑟双手抱在胸前，似笑非笑地打量着青年。  
杰森摘下平光眼镜，湖蓝的眸子闪烁出挑逗的色泽。青年朝着男人走去，双手搂上卢瑟的脖子。  
“你不是世界上最聪明的人吗？应该是你告诉我答案。”  
卢瑟把杰森抱上宽敞的桃心木办公桌，给他脱下白大褂，扯掉他脖子上无趣的条纹领带，再一颗一颗解开衬衣纽扣，白皙得略带病态的胸膛上，两颗戴着乳钉的粉色乳头正肆意绽放挺立。  
“啧啧……赛昂尼斯的糟糕品味。”  
卢瑟低头，伸出舌头舔了舔青年结实的胸大肌，咬了一下他左边的乳头。  
不可否认，杰森被这略带疼痛的啃咬刺激出了快感。  
“莱克斯，我以为你只对克钦人感兴趣……”  
“某程度上，杰森你的话没说错。”  
卢瑟没有停下手上的动作，他将涂上润滑剂的两根手指同时刺入杰森紧致的入口。  
“慢、慢点。”  
卢瑟让杰森尽量放松，手指持续抽插着，房间里响起儿童不宜的声音。直到身体内部的某个点被触碰到，杰森就像被触动了开关一样，身体不由自主地颤动，膝盖微微发麻。  
杰森示意卢瑟可以进来了，光头男人握住发硬的家伙，对着微张的小穴一捅到底。身下的青年还没适应过来，卢瑟马上开始带有节律地进行抽插。  
“杰森，刚开始的时候，我以为你不过是赛昂尼斯的新玩具。他这种风格浮夸、品味糟糕的家伙，喜欢的东西是什么水平可想而知……”  
卢瑟一边操着杰森，一边在他耳边叨叨。  
“不过，你却给我带来了惊喜。你竟然能找到卡尔·厄尔，还能跟他打上一炮还偷了他的精液……”  
卢瑟说着，抽插的频率越来越快，也越来越用力。  
“嗯呐，慢点……卢瑟，慢点……”  
光头撩了一下杰森耳后的金发，朝露出的耳垂重重咬了一下，双手用力把两颗乳头往外拉扯。  
“你这张迷死人的小嘴，克钦人喜欢吗？反正我现在还挺喜欢……”  
杰森被下半身的快感和上半身的疼痛折磨得欲仙欲死。  
“呜呜……卢瑟……”  
卢瑟爽够了，把自己全数存货射往杰森的深处。金发青年被滚烫的精液灌注，身体被刺激得直发抖。

“叫康纳好吗？”  
“什么？”  
“那个用了我跟卡尔DNA的孩子，名字叫康纳好吗？”  
“你喜欢吧，那是你的合法资产。”  
杰森继续瘫软在办公桌，一片狼藉的下半身正对着落地玻璃窗，朝大都会的上空一览无遗展示着。  
卢瑟拉上拉链，好整以暇，回头笑着问杰森。  
“杰森，在你还是托马斯实验室的培育品时，你知道希拉给你起了什么名字吗？”  
他12岁时就知道了，自己是在布鲁斯的电脑里查到资料的。  
杰森闭上眼，不回答男人。  
弗兰肯斯坦，这是希拉·海伍德给自己第一个人体实验品起的名字。


	6. 37号特工（DickJay+BruJay）

十三年前，一个雷雨交加的深夜，戈登局长致电韦恩庄园，请布鲁斯·韦恩来警局一趟。  
“布鲁斯，是不是警察找到小翅膀啦？”  
迪克追着回房间换衣服的父亲问道。  
“戈登没在电话里明说。”  
没在电话里说的消息，通常都不是好消息。  
布鲁斯启动兰博基尼，迪克二话不说也跳了上车。做父亲的没有拒绝，毕竟迪克已经是个快毕业的大学生。

穿着风衣的詹姆斯·戈登站在警局门前，终于等来一辆漆黑的兰博基尼。先下车的是迪克·格雷森，他打伞护送父亲下车。身着纯黑长款西装外套的布鲁斯，跟着戈登走进了警局。  
“布鲁斯、迪克，晚安。非常抱歉深夜打扰你们，请跟我下来。”  
戈登局长领着两人走进电梯，来到地下负三层。  
哈维·布洛克守在太平间门外，看见戈登到来马上起立。  
“韦恩先生晚上好。”布洛克对哥谭最大的黑帮教父表现得毕恭毕敬。

布鲁斯和迪克戴上了口罩和鞋套，跟着两位警察进入停尸房。  
哈维·布洛克拉开裹尸袋拉链的一瞬间，韦恩父子都倒抽了一口凉气。  
失踪五个月的杰森，终于找到了，不过已成为一具尸体。  
“今天，不，应该是昨晚10点半，”戈登瞄了一眼墙壁的时钟，时针已经过了12点，“在哥谭港口作业的码头工人，他们在海面上打捞到一具尸体，立刻给我们报了案。”  
尸体在海水里泡了不短的时间，整个身体都发水膨胀。另外，尸体的头发被人为剃得干干净净。  
布鲁斯站在解剖床边，面无表情地观察着杰森的尸体。迪克伸手覆上杰森的脸颊，强忍着眼里的泪水。  
“布鲁斯、迪克，这是你们家的二公子杰森吗？”  
“是。”  
“不是。”  
迪克不敢相信自己的耳朵。既然布鲁斯·韦恩否认了尸体的身份，哥谭警局准备按照一般流程，将尸体火化处理。但布鲁斯表示，自己想要出资，把尸体安葬在临近出海口的哥谭公墓。  
戈登局长非常尊重哥谭教父的意见，让下面的人照办了。

迪克有很多疑惑。  
为什么布鲁斯要否认那是杰森？  
既然那不是杰森，为什么布鲁斯给一具无名尸体安排后事？  
为什么自己要跟着阿尔弗莱德参加这个小型葬礼？  
为什么布鲁斯自己就偏偏不来？

杰森到底死了还是没死，成了布鲁斯和迪克父子间的分歧点。不久后，布鲁斯的得力助手德雷克夫妇遭遇不测，他决定把八岁的提摩西·德雷克带回韦恩庄园抚养。  
在迪克看来，杰森上了天堂，而布鲁斯也有提姆的陪伴，自己不再被需要。他便决定参军服役，去国家需要自己的地方，服务更多的人。  
凭借马戏团出身的体能基础，加上哥谭最大黑手党的半军事式训练，迪克·格雷森非常轻松就通过了入伍前的一系列测试。  
刚入伍时，迪克被派到美军海外驻地执行任务，主要参与中东和北非的维和工作。两年后，退伍回国的机会摆到迪克面前。长官问迪克对自己未来的规划，迪克简单说了一下家庭情况，自己还没从弟弟的死亡中走出阴影，他想继续留在军队执行任务，不想这么快回美国。  
鉴于迪克的性格特点以及个人能力，长官把他内推到中央情报局，继续在海外执行任务。  
从此，迪克·格雷森成为中央情报局37号特工。

在挪威的一处研究所，37号特工作为志愿者，参加由北大西洋组织资助的研究项目。  
在此之前，迪克的上司一个劲劝他放弃，这个项目非常危险，前三次组织的志愿者临床试验，死亡率达到75%。  
“那不就四个里面活一个吗？说不定那一个就是我。”  
迪克笑得非常轻松，在厚厚一叠的权利放弃书的末尾写上签名。


	7. 爪牙与圣徒（DickJay）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章利爪翅、神父桶、利爪提上线！

37号特工和其他三位志愿者一起，坐上封闭舱。在科学家的操控下，封闭舱缓慢驶向能量场最深处的奇点，四位志愿者正式踏上死亡之旅。  
奇点被激活的一瞬间，舱内的电源断了，操作系统重新启动后，舱内的灯才再次亮起。  
37号特工瞪大眼睛，不敢相信眼前所看的。原本坐在自己旁边和对面的伙伴们，变成三坨血淋淋的肉泥。

迪克推开舱门，发现自己不在挪威，他回到了哥谭的街头。  
这个地方，比起自己生活成长的哥谭市，更多了几分萧瑟和死寂。  
37号特工在空无一人的街道上走着，他需要找个地方过夜，不知不觉走进了犯罪巷。  
迪克进了几个小旅馆，想借宿一晚。可自己还没开口，前台看到他这张脸就马上关门提前打烊。  
什么吗？我长得有这么可怕吗？说好的哥谭市帕里斯·希尔顿呢？  
实在是走投无路，迪克这个平常不信上帝，也不怕魔鬼的家伙，敲开了小教堂的门。  
门打开的一瞬间，37号特工和神父都惊呆了。

“杰森……”  
“格雷森……”  
迪克把神父拥进怀里，喜极而泣。  
“小翅膀，我终于找到你了。”  
陶德神父把这位不速之客请进教堂，问他是否需要帮忙。  
37号特工表明自己的身份，自己虽然也叫迪克·格雷森·韦恩，但并不是神父认识的那个同名同姓的男人。  
“小翅、不，杰森，”37号特工想起科学家的话，“你这个世界的迪克·格雷森，是什么时候死的？”  
“这个月初，格雷森在教堂的门前被他的继任者杀死。”

陶德神父眼睁睁看着新的利爪，用匕首一刀接一刀捅穿格雷森的胸膛和腹部，鲜血不停从一个个伤口涌出。  
重伤的格雷森依然负隅顽抗，他知道自己坚持不了多久，便让陶德赶紧离开，用自己的身躯堵住小教堂的门口，不让继任者进去伤害陶德以及其他无辜的人，直到他用尽最后一口气。  
新利爪扛起失血而死的格雷森，踹开了教堂的门。陶德神父早已安排疏散掉其余所有人，这里只剩他一个人。  
“如果你想杀人的话，就杀了我吧。”  
利爪德雷克呵呵笑了。  
“杀你？不，我还要感谢你。是你让格雷森有了软肋，有了所谓的良知，我才可以顺理成章取而代之。”

陶德神父安排了一个小房间让37号特工暂住，又为他冲了一杯热巧克力。  
“谢谢，小翅膀。我的意思是，杰森。”  
迪克努力说服自己，无论眼前这位端庄有礼的黑发神父，长得有多像自己的小翅膀，他都不是自己认识的，那个生前聪明古怪、漂亮多情的杰森。

陶德安顿好迪克以后，便回到自己的卧室。借着屋外的月光，他看见一只利爪站在窗前。神父想要逃跑，利爪却快一步地把他抓住摁在墙上。  
“救……”  
利爪死死堵住陶德的嘴巴，不让他呼叫求助。陶德在挣扎中扯下了利爪的头套，是格雷森。  
陶德捧着利爪的脑袋，在他冰冷的唇上亲了又亲，滚烫的泪水湿润了活死人的脸庞。  
格雷森已经死了，但他的尸体经过夜枭的处理，成了一具只懂杀戮的活跳尸。夜枭对此非常满意，他需要的是一具只听命于自己的人形武器，而不是别的。  
但这个月圆之夜，变成活死人的利爪，却被本能驱使着擅自离开夜枭的巢穴，跑到犯罪巷的小教堂。  
“格雷森，不要再离开我了。”  
利爪不会说话，但本能告诉自己，眼前这个人对自己很重要，他非常用力地抱住陶德。  
第二天早晨，有人发现陶德神父和一身份不明的男子死在了床上，他们以恋人的姿态搂到一起。陶德神父胸前插着一把匕首，脸上泛着幸福的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：这一章人物出场有点多，希望读者老师们别搞乱><  
*蠢作者：本章一切科幻设定都是我瞎掰的，请读者老师不要较真。另外，同位体未死的平行世界不能穿越这个设定，是借用美剧《高堡奇人》的(#^.^#)


	8. 小茶花女（BruJay+RomanJay）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning：underage、站街、sex violence预警

漆黑的阴影里，濒死的知更鸟奏起最后的悲鸣曲：  
“布鲁斯，你为什么不来救我？”  
“布鲁斯，你知道我一直在等你吗？”  
“布鲁斯，我快死了。你为什么还不来救我？”  
“布鲁斯，你是不是已经忘记我了？”  
“布鲁斯，是不是因为我是替代品？”  
“布鲁斯，你是不是有了别的替代品，不需要我了？”  
“布鲁斯，我要死了……”  
“布鲁斯，我恨你……”  
“布鲁斯，我诅咒你下地狱……”  
……

布鲁斯睁开眼，韦恩庄园主卧室的天花板映入眼帘。  
又是同一个梦，一个做了十三年的噩梦。  
在梦里，他的杰森从无助，到悲伤，再到绝望，最后到愤怒……  
自己什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁看着杰森在炼狱般的梦境里无限循环。  
布鲁斯擦了擦眼角的泪水，沮丧地起床。

“布鲁斯老爷，您今天起得可真早……”  
刚进房间准备喊主人起床的阿福，发现布鲁斯正在穿衣服。  
“阿福，我又做梦了。”  
老管家缄默不语，自己当然知道布鲁斯做的是哪个梦。

布鲁斯在沉默中用完了早餐，出门前，阿尔弗莱德还是忍不住开口劝了一句。  
“老爷，事情已经过去了，杰森少爷现在平静祥和地生活着。您不需要过于自责……”  
布鲁斯没有回应，他踩下油门，漆黑的AMG就像脱离牢笼的猛兽一般驶出了韦恩庄园。

布鲁斯第一次见到杰森，是在二十年前哥谭大剧院的包厢，准确来说，是赛昂尼斯所在的包厢。  
那个令人作呕的意大利恋童癖，就这么大摇大摆的，让一个八岁金发小男孩梳着小辫涂着口红，穿着层层叠叠的火红色连衣裙，坐在自己的西装裤上。  
要多恶心有多恶心。  
布鲁斯远远看一眼，都感到生理性不适。身旁的赛琳娜还不认真看剧，时不时拿赛昂尼斯和他的“小茶花女”打趣，像在看笑话。

《玫瑰骑士》第一幕临近尾声，骑士换上女装，以元帅夫人侍女的身份再次出现在舞台上，下流的口哨声在看台下此起彼伏。  
布鲁斯不经意又瞟了一眼黑面具的包厢，罗曼递了一根棒棒糖给他的“小茶花女”。小男孩朝着糖爹咧开嘴，给了一个天真烂漫的笑容，然后伸出小巧的舌尖，舔了舔男人手上的棒棒糖。  
第一幕结束，赛琳娜拎着小香包离开包厢，布鲁斯捱靠在真皮座椅上，静静观察着对面的黑面具。  
“小茶花女”背对着布鲁斯，两脚分开坐在赛昂尼斯膝盖上，从他糖爹西装兜里掏出香烟和打火机，给自己点了根烟。  
赛昂尼斯抱着自己心尖上的宝贝，由得杰森调皮地把二手烟从嘴里喷到自己脸上。糖爹还露出一脸傻乎乎的幸福表情。  
真是个变态。

罗曼察觉到有人盯着自己，他抬头一看，原来是跟自己青梅竹马的布鲁斯·该死的·韦恩，他举起手朝对方客气地打了个招呼，随即放下包厢的窗帘，把扰人的目光隔绝出去，给自己和杰森留一点私人空间。  
第二幕将近结束之际，布鲁斯看见罗曼抱着他的糖宝，从自己包厢门口匆匆走过。  
虽然只是一刹那，但哥谭最大的教父没有看错，戴上红兜帽的小男孩，即便被遮去了大半张脸，但被罗曼弄得乱七八糟的口红依然清晰可见。小家伙的嘴角，分明还泛着充满挑逗的笑容。

后来，布鲁斯找詹姆斯·戈登打探这个小男孩的身份。戈登发动了大半个哥谭市的警力，总算是查清楚这孩子的身世。  
这个叫杰森·陶德的孩子，父亲威利斯是个小偷、小毒贩，得罪企鹅人被送去蹲局子了，母亲凯瑟琳是条毒虫瘾君子，死于毒瘾。目前他一个人无依无靠，偶尔在犯罪巷干些小偷小摸，目前傍上了黑面具这个糖爹，日子过得还算滋润。  
布鲁斯二话不说，一通电话打给律师，让她联系民政部门，给自己搞定领养杰森的手续。  
律师摸不清楚老板的脾气，但还是照办了。  
按道理，老板要立慈善家的人设，收养一个飞翔格雷森的后裔已经足够了，何必再去养一个来自犯罪巷，不干不净的孩子呢。

杰森知道自己被收养后，从民政官员的车下来，抬头仰望宏伟的韦恩庄园，再回头看身后高耸漆黑的铁门，以为自己要被关进一个牢笼。  
“杰森少爷，您是自由的。我希望，您会喜欢在庄园与布鲁斯老爷共同生活。”  
经过一段时间的接触，布鲁斯发现杰森对收藏原版书和黑胶唱片，怀有巨大的热情。  
“布鲁斯你知道，这些东西的价格可不像法棍和热狗。为了尽快得到这些心头好，我需要出去打工。可我还不到找工作的法定年龄，所以……”  
见识过杰森和黑面具的出行，布鲁斯当然明白他口中的打工意味着什么。  
“杰森，我明白，那些都不是出于你的自由意愿。可你现在有了我，我们是一家人，你可以自由运用你的零花钱，买你喜欢的书和唱片。”  
“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯喜欢杰森，喜欢他作为自己的孩子，在韦恩家快乐成长。杰森的存在本身，就给了布鲁斯巨大的快乐。  
但是，杰森过于耀眼的美貌，遭到心地不良成年人的觊觎。  
一天下午，班主任通知韦恩先生来学校一趟，杰森受到了性侵害。  
“体育课结束后，杰森被老师单独叫进了更衣室。等上第二节课时，杰森才被高年级的学生发现……”

“布鲁斯，你不要生气，我没事，我现在不好好的吗？”  
那是杰森第一次看见布鲁斯生气的模样，他觉得自己很没用，因为自己没能保护好自己。  
不够强大的个体，不能被守护的美丽，这美丽不是祝福，而是诅咒。  
晚上，杰森请阿尔弗莱德帮个忙。  
“杰森少爷，您是真的决定好了吗？”  
阿福摸了摸小主人一头漂亮的金发，打从心底感到惋惜。  
“嗯，我已经想好。麻烦你帮我染成黑发吧。”

布鲁斯给杰森办了转学手续，离开迪克曾经就读过的公立学校，转入最好的私立学校。  
杰森不知道的是，那个侵犯了自己、遭到学校辞退的体育老师，已经被韦恩家族的人吊死在自己家里，嘴巴塞着血淋淋的阴茎，屁眼紧夹着被剁下来的十根手指。

杰森在接下来的学生时代，开始注意起自己的衣着打扮。他并非想要装扮得多么英俊引人注目，而是相反，他努力将自己打扮成普普通通的中人之姿。  
十二岁的杰森以全A的毕业成绩，收到了来自星城最好私立中学的录取通知书。虽然布鲁斯舍不得杰森离开自己身边，但考虑到哥谭市糟糕的教育发展水平，以及杰森优异的学习天赋，他最后还是同意让杰森去星城就读全寄宿私立学校。

十四岁的杰森认识了比自己大四岁的罗伊·哈珀。因为杰森跳级的关系，他俩成为了同班同学。罗伊是沉迷技术的geek，本应该和喜爱流行文化的杰森话不投机，聊不到一块去。大概是学霸间的你追我赶和惺惺相惜，两个男孩成了无所不谈的好朋友。  
十六岁，杰森继续跳级，成了罗伊的学长，正忙着申请斯坦福大学生物物理系的学位。  
“小杰鸟，你可太酷了！”罗伊边咀嚼着披萨边说道。  
杰森看了眼手机信箱里的面试邀请函，继续啃着手里的披萨。  
“虽然我以前经常吐槽你是文科生，但你竟然申请生物物理系，还是斯坦福大学，真是让我感到意外。”  
“嗯，文学只是我的爱好。其实我对这个学科还挺感兴趣的，斯坦福生物物理系的教授们很棒，尤其是希拉·海伍德博士。”  
“Wow，小杰鸟真的是做足功课，连系里有哪些厉害老师都知道。”  
杰森笑笑不说话，也没说海伍德跟自己的关系。

面试地点在旧金山，杰森提前跟学校请好假。面试时间是星期一，他乘坐星期五的夜班机前往加州，打算先去洛杉矶玩两天，再北上旧金山参加面试。  
杰森抵达洛杉矶，没想到即将迎接自己的，并不是一段快乐的旅程，而是让自己刻骨铭心的地狱噩梦之旅。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：本章有点长，本打算写到布鲁斯收养就结束的，但后面独立单开好奇怪，于是写着写着就写到……本章开头布鲁斯的噩梦了（我错了><）


	9. 赖床（TimJay）

今日，《星球日报-本土版》全网推送一则爆炸性消息，美国驻伊斯坦布尔大使迪克·格雷森·韦恩，秘密约见库拉克元首佐德将军。与此同时，《星球日报》时政类新闻首席记者克拉克·肯特在个人专栏上撰写时评，声称美利坚杀死了自由和真理，腐化溃败的政府无视它的人民，公然向恐怖主义投出橄榄枝，辜负了近二十年在反恐第一线辛勤付出、甚至牺牲性命的美国公民。  
这条新闻瞬间成了网络热点被各大媒体转载，相关词条也占领了社交媒体的即时热门词，各种论坛都在就此话题引起热议。

上午，布鲁斯在韦恩庄园看到新闻后，第一时间叫阿福打电话给迪克。伊斯坦布尔正值傍晚，已经下班的迪克刚从餐厅出来。跟往常一样，他正驾驶着大使馆配备的，后座放着100朵红玫瑰的宝马公务车，前往自己惯常关顾的会员制俱乐部，去安慰一些身材曼妙女士的寂寞芳心。  
迪克看了一眼屏幕上的来电提示，马上接通电话。  
“布鲁斯，找我有什么事？”  
“你上大新闻了，大使先生。”  
哥谭教父说话的口吻跟平常没什么两样，不过迪克从小就在布鲁斯身边长大，当然听得出养父字里行间的焦躁和愤懑。  
“迪克，快想办法，需要的话可以找提姆帮忙。”  
布鲁斯挂了电话。

迪克打开推特，时间线上所有人都在谈论自己和佐德将军会面。有些言论还非常耸人，说以后美国恐怕也走上军事独裁，劳役这片土地上的所有人。  
迪克知道自己惹到大麻烦了，中期选举快要到了，自己很快也要回国参选。偏偏在这个骨节眼上，闹出如此大的风波，肯定是不希望韦恩家族参选的某些人干的好事。不过自己不是早就找过塔拉，让她把事情搞定的吗？为什么……

下弦月俱乐部 贵宾套房  
房间里的古早唱片机，播放着80年代的蒸汽波音乐，科莉安妲躺在铺着豹子皮的沙发上，百无聊赖地喝着第三瓶香槟。该死的迪克还没来！  
忽然房间的门被敲响，科莉打开门，两个服务生合力捧着100朵红玫瑰走了进来。他们拿到小费后，便毕恭毕敬地离开了。  
红玫瑰上面插着一张卡片，科莉取了下来打开一看：  
“抱歉吾爱，突然有非常重要紧急的事情需要我去处理。无法与你共度良宵，请容我在此送上十二万分的道歉。”  
去死吧，格雷森。  
科莉安妲随手扔掉小卡片，打电话给罗伊·哈珀。

提姆·德雷克挂掉与迪克的电话，立刻让秘书召集韦恩集团的公关团队，召开紧急大会。韦恩的公关精英们提供了一条非常不错的思路，用假丑闻掩盖真丑闻。从具体操作来说，就是尽快在各大社交媒体，尤其是娱乐八卦论坛，用大量水军发布迪克·格雷森的桃色新闻，吸引民众的注意力，并且用无数小号机器人就此发表虚假的评论。这些水军评论左右互搏，一方骂格雷森人形自走炮，一方针对绯闻女主们进行荡妇羞辱。随着一波接一波的水军骂战，真实用户们有关他和佐德将军的时政评论，也就被淹没得无声无息。  
这场人机大战正24小时不停持续着。整个下午，提姆一杯接一杯喝着特浓咖啡，坐在电脑前实时监控着这场舆论战的发展。  
凌晨一点，韦恩集团的公关狗们继续在办公室挑灯夜战。提姆离开了哥谭来到大都会，没有提前打招呼，就摸上了赛昂尼斯金屋藏娇的公寓。

推开主卧室的门，落地窗外倒影着大都会深夜时的模样。房间里一片漆黑，除了那还亮着的、让人昏昏欲睡的床头灯。  
提姆想起迪克的话。  
“提姆，小翅膀睡觉要开灯的习惯，是他回来以后才有的。”  
暖黄色的灯光下，杰森脸部凌厉的轮廓，也显得柔和了几分。  
提姆坐到床边，杰森感觉到屋里有人。  
“罗曼？”  
“是我。”  
“鸟宝宝，你怎么来了？”  
杰森伸手想要开灯，提姆握住他的两边手腕，把他摁回到床上，一边霸道地亲吻着，用行动回答杰森的问题。  
“鸟宝宝，放开我，我不抵抗。”  
得到满意的答复后，韦恩总裁放开了杰森，二话不说扯下义兄的睡裤，隔着棉质拳击内裤，努力唤醒那根还沉睡着的家伙。提姆的按摩手法跟他当总裁一样出色，连最敏感的顶端都被灵活的手指照顾到了，杰森发出了舒服的声音。  
“鸟宝宝，我快要……”  
提姆撕开杰森的内裤，张开嘴巴将整根深深含住，还不停地套弄着。  
“嗯啊、嗯啊、啊……”  
杰森把今晚的第一发全射到弟弟的嘴里，提姆咽吞的声音让他情动。  
“鸟宝……你不需要这样做……”  
“大红，我喜欢你的味道。”提姆靠在杰森枕边低语，“我可以玩你的奶子吗？”  
好吧，杰森被弟弟的话整硬了。  
杰森解开睡衣的纽扣，两团结实丰满的顶端，闪烁着钻石的光芒。  
“WOW，真是个惊喜。”  
提姆非常欣赏这对乳钉，他来回亲吻杰森胸前两颗迷人的乳头。  
杰森主动抬起双脚，架在弟弟的肩上，又拿屁股在提姆裤裆出蹭来蹭去。提姆解开腰间的皮带扣，慢慢地拉下西装裤拉链，掏出已然充血的家伙。  
杰森从枕头下掏出一枚安全套，用嘴巴撕开外包装，把产品含在牙齿间。提姆站在床沿，杰森爬了过来，用嘴巴给弟弟戴上安全套。  
水平非常专业。  
提姆让杰森重新躺下，双手抱着自己大腿，自己扶着阴茎朝着小穴一插到底。等杰森适应以后，提姆才开始缓慢地抽送着，他可不想太早结束这场欢愉。  
被九浅一深撞击着的杰森，很快又释放了第二发。精液溅满上半身，连床单也都沾上了。提姆伸手抹开杰森身上的精液，涂满那柔软肉感的胸部，抽送力度不由自主地变得越来越猛。  
……  
八点钟，生物钟叫醒了杰森。他睁开眼，发现自己被八爪鱼一样的提姆缠住手脚。  
罢了，今个儿就陪鸟宝宝赖床吧。杰森闭上眼睛继续睡觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：说过要补回32的肉，说到要做到><


	10. 万圣节糖果（RomanJay）

10月25日万圣节，哥谭环球现代银行总部跟往常一样忙碌。不过，银行主管索尼娅·布兰奇给自己放了半天假，去超市囤了足足一车尾箱的南瓜糖果、节日布置装饰、服装以及吓人用的小道具，然后回家跟未婚夫和保姆一起，忙活了整整一个下午，把公寓布置得充满万圣节气氛。  
[*索尼娅·布兰奇：哥谭环球现代银行主管，安东尼·“胖子”·祖科（杀死迪克父母的凶手）的私生女from《蝙蝠侠：黑镜》]

晚上，索尼娅的两个孩子，6岁的珍妮和8岁的伊恩，分别打扮成僵尸新娘和惊声尖叫的杀手，拎着南瓜小篮子准备串门捣乱要糖果。  
布兰奇家门铃响了，打扮成修女的保姆抱着糖果盒去开门，以为是来要糖果的孩子。  
门前站着两男一女，西装革履的黑面具，戴着十三号星期五面具的杰森，以及万年黑框眼镜配西装裙的李秘书。  
“晚安，我们是来找布兰奇女士的。”  
保姆领着客人进屋，索尼娅热情地走向黑面具，两个意大利人以贴面礼问好。  
“罗曼，晚上好。来，进我书房谈吧。”  
赛昂尼斯和杰森一起进去，李秘书跟在后面。

“罗曼，非常感谢你对我们银行的信任。未来我公布参选市长后，还得靠你大力支持。”  
黑面具靠在黑皮椅上，给索尼娅和杰森双方做介绍。  
“这是杰森·陶德·韦恩，韦恩家族的二公子，如果哥谭环球现代银行的董事会需要一位韦恩，他可以帮上忙。”  
“真的吗？”索尼娅不敢相信黑面具如此神通广大。  
从她接手这六年以来，哥谭环球现代银行就从一家濒临破产的小银行，逐步发展到哥谭市内盈利增长最快的金融企业。不过，哥谭环球现代银行在东海岸的商业拓展上，迟迟没能取得成效。究其原因，就是缺乏一些祝福，具体来说就是来自韦恩家族的祝福。

反观历史悠久、有口皆碑的哥谭银行，他们则拥有像布鲁斯·韦恩、提摩西·德雷克·韦恩这样的董事会成员，所以哥谭银行才能在东海岸经营得如鱼得水，整个北美范围内都有他们的网点。  
布鲁斯告诉十二岁的杰森，银行虽然不等于印钞机。不过，韦恩财团拥有了哥谭银行，从某种程度上就等于拥有自己的专属金库。

“布兰奇女士，贵银行董事会是否欢迎我的加入？”  
杰森摘下十三号星期五的面具，露出金发碧眼的一张脸。  
“当然欢迎，韦恩先生。我们的董事会一直梦寐以求，希望拥有一位韦恩家族成员。”  
与此同时，李秘书和索尼娅的副手兼未婚夫，共同完成了合同的修订工作。她将厚厚一叠合同书交给赛昂尼斯，并说明陶德先生的一切利益都得到了保障。  
李秘书的工作表现是数十年如一日的靠谱，黑面具非常信任她。杰森接过合同书，在上面签下自己的名字。

“太棒了！现在我的银行终于能和哥谭银行站在同一起跑线了。”  
“不，索尼娅，我和杰森都希望在未来，你的银行彻底取代哥谭银行。毕竟王朝总有被更替的那一天。”  
从她入主以来，哥谭环球现代银行就一直是黑面具的洗钱圣地。赛昂尼斯既然放话要更替王朝，意味着他要从韦恩家族手上抢走哥谭的绝对控制权。

黑面具捧起金发青年的手，轻轻地吻在手背上。杰森侧着脑袋，看着男人眯了眯眼。  
明眼人都看得出来，韦恩家二公子主导着这段关系。那么，黑面具的所作所为……  
索尼娅恍然大悟：  
这位韦恩家二公子，正谋划要扳倒韦恩家族。  
他在利用黑面具。

大人们从书房里出来了，布兰奇家的小兄妹捧着满满一篮子的糖果跑到杰森跟前。  
杰森蹲下身来，从夹克口袋里取出糖果，放进南瓜造型的篮子里。珍妮凑近杰森，在他脸上轻轻亲了一下。杰森笑得天真烂漫，摸了摸小女孩的脑袋。

李秘书变身李司机，驾驶着老板的迈巴赫，开往赛昂尼斯公馆。罗曼在车后座拥抱着他的阿多尼斯，掀开他的黑色T恤下摆。戴着羊皮手套的双手，拨弄着两粒粉红禁果上镶钻乳钉。  
“罗曼，轻点儿。你会弄痛我的……”  
“诚实点我的宝贝儿，你不是最迷恋疼痛的吗？”

到了公馆，黑面具牵着杰森走进自己的工作室。灯一亮，杰森看见墙壁上挂满、橱柜上摆满了各种凌虐、屠杀的工具，以及战利品。  
黑面具脱下西装外套，露出暗花刺绣马甲，以及米白色真丝衬衣。  
“杰森，欢迎来到我的世界。”  
罗曼捋上袖子，杰森脱掉全身衣物，在房间中央血迹斑驳的板床上躺下。  
“爹地，我害怕……”杰森湛蓝的双眼闪烁着不安。  
赛昂尼斯摘下面具，俯下身子用亲吻安抚杰森，用皮扣锁紧他的双手。  
“好孩子，快告诉爹地，你把糖果藏到哪里去了？”  
“嗯哼，爹地自己找去，不过要快点哦，否则糖果会融化掉。”  
罗曼脱下手套，将杰森双腿掰开成M字型，两根手指探进暖和的小穴，糖果真的已经开始融化了。赛昂尼斯捧着两团丰润柔软的臀肉，伸出舌头舔了舔已经流出穴口的酒心糖浆。  
“杰森宝贝儿，你真是颗小甜心。”  
越来越深入的舌头，把杰森舔得又酥又麻。  
“爹地，前面也要……”杰森用慵懒的嗓音提着要求。  
爹地宠溺地摇摇头，无奈之下走向了橱柜，从一瓶泡在福尔马林的眼珠子旁边，取出一瓶枫糖浆。罗曼把整整一瓶枫糖浆倒在杰森的阴茎、肚脐、胸膛、乳头、喉结，以及那张天使一般的脸上。  
杰森舔了舔嘴角，品尝着枫糖的味道。赛昂尼斯埋头在漂亮宝贝的双腿之间，将被枫糖包裹着的棒棒糖整根含进嘴里，还不忘用舌头反复舔过最敏感的顶端，除了舔走枫糖，还吸出杰森新鲜释放的甜蜜牛奶。  
这是罗曼·赛昂尼斯有生以来，最棒的一次万圣夜。意大利人非常迷信，他深信这是上帝给自己的恩典，让自己再次拥有美丽的知更鸟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：这章在lofter上参加了#万圣节糖果桶#的活动，祝大家happy Halloween嘻嘻嘻！黑桶好像越来越甜了><


	11. 打个飞机（SladeJay）

莱克斯·卢瑟日前向外界公开自己的亲生儿子，17岁的康纳·卢瑟，不过孩子的生母身份依然是一个谜。但这丝毫不影响康纳的人气，说实话，大都会的少男少女都非常爱慕他。康纳俊朗阳光的外表，让他的浮夸炫耀作风一点都不惹人讨厌。相反，他在社交媒体上那些晒狗晒豪车的无聊日常，都能轻松获得几十万转赞评，大家都喜欢这位流量富二代，都羡慕他的生活。  
周五晚，康纳拉着杰森，以及那个连正常人类名字都没有的怪胎弟弟（康纳并不想承认比扎罗是自己的弟弟）一起离开了莱克斯实验室。  
提姆戴着墨镜，驾着火红敞篷法拉利在莱克斯集团总部门前，终于等来三个家伙。康纳二话不说就跳到副驾驶座，杰森和比扎罗坐在后排。  
“嘿，宝贝儿。”  
康纳甩了甩头，给提姆一个wink。  
“卢瑟先生，我不是你的宝贝儿。”  
“噢，提姆，你可以喊我康纳，咱们还没生疏到喊姓氏的程度。”  
提姆干脆闭嘴开车，时速从零直接加速到120迈。

康纳打从父亲那听说提姆的存在后，就一直对这个人怀有幻想。他在社交网络搜到提姆的账号，并逐条逐条看完他的全部动态。康纳就正式宣布，提姆·德雷克·韦恩就是自己未来的终生伴侣。一个风流倜傥的卢瑟家族继承人，只有像韦恩CEO这样的商业天才配得上。康纳马上向提姆展开追求攻势，今夜的晚餐约会就是第一步。  
但提姆拒绝了二人约会，他要杰森也来。康纳只好妥协，为免杰森当电灯泡打扰，他还叫上了拥有奇怪名字的弟弟。

晚餐结束后，康纳提议去上东区的夜店玩，提姆同意了。杰森留意到比扎罗不情愿，于是借口说身体不舒服，让比扎罗送自己回家。  
比扎罗跟着杰森去了他的安全屋，他像个乖宝宝一样坐着沙发上，直到杰森换了衣服拖着行李箱出现。  
“小比，咱们出发吧。”  
两人乘坐汉莎航空的深夜航班，前往德国莱比锡。

头等舱里西装革履举止得体的英俊乘客，以及他身旁体型庞大的家伙，引起了金发空姐伊莎贝尔的注意。  
“冯·魏斯滕海姆先生，请问需要喝一点饮料吗？”  
杰森一开始还没反应过来，直到伊莎贝尔弯下腰对自己微笑着重复刚才的询问，他才想起那是假护照上自己的名字。  
“哦谢谢你，空中小姐。麻烦给我一杯加冰威士忌，和一杯加冰可口可乐。”  
伊莎贝尔很快端来了饮料，杰森接过威士忌，可乐留给了比扎罗。杰森摸到餐巾纸底下好像有什么，发现是一张便条纸，上面留着伊莎贝尔的名字和电话号码。杰森笑了笑，把便条纸塞进西装口袋里。

“Auf wiedersehen, Herr Von Weistenheim!”（再见，冯·魏斯滕海姆先生！）  
“Auf wiedersehen, Isabelle!”（再见，伊莎贝尔！）  
飞机在汉堡国际机场降落，临别时伊莎贝尔还特意跟杰森道别，祝他和他的伙伴旅途愉快。杰森和比扎罗需要在汉堡转机，继续向目的地进发。

杰森告诉比扎罗，莱克斯·卢瑟愿意把他的所有权让渡给自己，合同也已经签好了。这意味着，比扎罗自由了。  
“自由？”比扎罗不明白。  
“这就是说，你以后想去哪都可以去。”  
“不过比扎罗没有地方想去。”  
杰森告诉比扎罗，在他找到想去的地方，找到想一起生活的伙伴之前，可以跟自己一起，如果他愿意的话。  
“比扎罗愿意当然，跟杰森生活一起。”

飞机在莱比锡哈雷机场降落，杰森和比扎罗从机场出来，坐上了一辆车身漆黑锃亮的宝马吉普车。司机是斯莱德·威尔逊。  
“这么久才来？”  
杰森解释，大都会和哥谭都有非常多事务要忙。  
“没想到你还带了这么大一件行李。”斯莱德瞟了一眼后视镜里的比扎罗。  
比扎罗察觉到对方不友好的眼神，恼怒地瞪了回去。  
“小比别生气。斯莱德，不要欺负新人。咱们都是一伙的。”  
杰森生怕这两个货打起来，又得耽误行程。他从口袋里掏出香烟，在车上的抽屉里找到打火机，给自己点了一根，抽了两口后递给斯莱德。  
比起抽烟，雇佣兵更想先把车停一边，把杰森狠狠地操上几遍。他太久没操杰森，异常想念杰森的身体。金发男孩捕捉到老男人眼里的欲望，于是伸手探向司机裤裆，掏出那根半硬的家伙握在手里反复摩挲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：看漫画时一直超喜欢伊莎贝尔小姐姐（除了JT4笔下那个刁蛮任性OOC），萝卜带用这个角色成功塑造了杰森面对普通人时人性化、生活化的一面，希望在法外刊里能继续看见小姐姐客串吧><


	12. 苍白骑士（BruJay）

戈登探长打电话告诉布鲁斯·韦恩，新来了一个叫杰克·纳皮尔的检察官。  
“布鲁斯，纳皮尔这个人很难搞。每个月你们帮派发给咱们的工资，他一分钱都没收过，全退回给上司，让大家很难办。”  
纳皮尔上任以来，就重启一系列涉嫌有黑帮参与的凶杀案。其实警方都知道，绝大部分死者本人就是黑帮成员，这不过是帮派内部的肃清行动罢了。包括戈登在内的警探们早已见惯不怪。同行背地里给纳皮尔起了个外号，叫苍白骑士。  
“布鲁斯，纳皮尔正在翻查菲利普·王的案件，你可以让家族的律师先忙活起来。”  
菲利普·王，就是那个性侵杰森的体育老师，后来被韦恩家族的一名小喽啰维克托·布朗吊死在自家里。  
纳皮尔带着戈登警官找上布朗，声称他涉嫌与王的命案有关，将他羁押在哥谭警局。  
韦恩家族的律师很快赶到警局，交了巨额保释金。

周五下午三点半，五年级的杰森放学了，他上了一辆黑色GMC的后座。布鲁斯拿开了养子的书包，将杰森抱在腿上，驾驶座上阿福安静地开着车。  
“杰森，想好去哪里玩吗？看橄榄球还是看歌剧？”  
橄榄球和歌剧都是杰森的兴趣所在，他小声问道，能不能两样都看。  
“当然可以，我的小王子。”  
布鲁斯摸了摸杰森额头上乌亮的黑发，轻轻地落下一个吻。  
哥谭队坐镇主场迎战大都会队的比赛，在下午五点半正式打响。杰森和养父坐在贵宾区的座位上，一边喝着冰可乐，吃着辣热狗，一边观看这场雄性荷尔蒙喷涌的激烈对抗。

晚上，父子俩先回庄园吃饭，换上晚礼服再前往哥谭大剧院，欣赏《拉美莫尔的露琪亚》。  
露琪亚以为爱人埃德加另结新欢，听从了哥哥安排嫁给他的政治盟友。婚礼上，埃德加痛斥露琪亚痛斥负心背叛，露琪亚受不了刺激而发疯。新婚夜，露琪亚刺死新郎后自尽，埃德加闻讯后也拔剑自刎。  
杰森被这无望的爱情弄得很忧郁，他抬头看了眼布鲁斯，然后垂下头叹了口气。

哥谭市的公检法，不收黑帮们的红包，只凭那点可怜的工资压根养活不了家庭。纳皮尔还有个刚出生的孩子，他下班后就去酒吧兼职说单口笑话，一是出于兴趣，二是要赚点奶粉钱。  
雨夜，兼职下班的纳皮尔从酒吧里出来，看见从大剧院出来的哥谭教父，布鲁斯·韦恩正撑着伞站在黑色兰博基尼旁边。那位被严密保护的娇贵养子，在他的护送下上了车。  
杰森·陶德·韦恩，纳皮尔心里默念男孩的名字。  
星期一，纳皮尔检察官来到哥谭最好的私立学校，找到了杰森，想问关于王的事情。杰森脸色变得很差，白得像一张纸。脑海一闪现相关回忆，男孩顿时晕厥在当场。  
纳皮尔和老师们都吓坏了，赶紧送杰森去校医室抢救。布鲁斯接到电话后也赶赴学校，见到纳皮尔的一刻，他毫不客气地抓住检察官的衣领，当着老师校医面前放狠话。  
“我儿子要出了什么三长两短，我就让你全家人偿命！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：读者老师们get到小杰森的单箭头了吗？没有就算我的锅……


	13. 阿卡姆骑士（SladeJay）

德国 莱比锡  
丧钟目前受雇于阿卡姆骑士，帮他组建并训练一支私人军队。斯莱德·威尔逊联系了二十几个以前合作过的雇佣兵，又让他们帮忙去北非和东欧召集了五十到一百个亡命之徒。他的老伙计们特别给力，给他找了五百个合适人选，有的是逃犯、有的是被国际刑警通缉的一级罪犯，有的还曾效力过中东地区的极端组织。总而言之，这五百多个悍将都是法外之徒。  
刚到德国的阿卡姆骑士，就去营地考察自己的私人军队，还问了军火库，装备和武器的配置情况。罗伊告诉骑士，自己通过暗网寻找并组建了一支工程兵。以目前的人员跟军火配置，可以完全攻陷一个中型城市，又或者让一个像纽约、伦敦这样的超级大城市瘫痪72小时以上。至于攻克像库拉克这种中东小国，也不在话下。  
“杰森，你真打算靠下面这帮糙哥给你攻陷库拉克？”  
戴着头盔的阿卡姆骑士摇摇头。  
“《孙子兵法》有云：上兵伐谋，攻心为上。”  
罗伊·哈珀听不懂好朋友丢书袋，撇了撇嘴耸了耸肩。  
“对对对，小杰鸟你说的都对。”  
“罗伊，你要帮我个忙，演一出戏。”

阿卡姆骑士来了以后，下了为数不多的几条命令，其中一条就是，任何人必须凌晨一点前回到营地，不存在例外。当晚值班如果发现有人到时间没回来，就要接受处罚。骑士采取简单高效的处罚方式——新加坡鞭刑。  
将近凌晨，丧钟跟几个雇佣兵老伙计，在外面的小酒馆喝完酒回营地。  
斯莱德推开骑士房间的门，屋内只亮着床头灯，杰森正坐在床上看《恶的美学历程》。丧钟一屁股坐上床，抢走他手上的书，瞄了一眼封面上看不懂的德语，随手扔到地上，然后摁住金发男孩的肩膀，索取着他口腔的气息。  
淡淡的烟草味，斯莱德觉得不错。  
杰森被雇佣兵的胡子弄得脸上有点痒，稍稍推开了他。丧钟毫不气馁，他脱掉骑士的墨绿色T恤，双手捏住乳头轻轻揉搓，舌头从乳沟一路往下，直到在肚脐处打转。  
金发男孩往男人身上挺了挺胯，示意别的地方也需要照顾。斯莱德从善如流，将男孩的睡裤跟拳击内裤一起脱掉。杰森直勾勾地盯着雇佣兵，从男人裤裆里掏出他的那根，跟自己的贴在一起，单手握着反复摩挲。两根东西越撸越硬，坏心的手指还在斯莱德的顶端处来回打转。  
“够了。”丧钟握住杰森的手，他可不想当个快枪手。  
杰森被推倒躺在床上，像人偶娃娃一般任由对方摆布。斯莱德用嘴先让他射一发，当杰森软下身子，他才正式开动大餐。他拿起床头的凡士林，朝杰森屁股里挤了半管，再插入两根手指推开膏体弄软内壁，然后握着自己的老伙计一杆入洞。  
“嗯哼……”斯莱德的老伙计叫骑士爽翻了，“再深一点。”  
丧钟朝着他内部最敏感的一点反复撞击，杰森被操得撅起屁股，管不住自己的嘴。  
“斯莱德，你好棒……啊丧钟要操到我脑子里了……噢爹地，你的魔法棒好粗好长好硬，我的小屁股要烧起来了……”  
斯莱德挺喜欢杰森在床上放荡的样子。白天他看见阿卡姆骑士穿着迷彩服绑着枪带和戴着护甲，把自己裹得密不透风，在营地里跟自己和军火库一本正经地商量作战计划，他就想把这婊子摁在墙上操到失禁。  
斯莱德继续用力猛捅那最脆弱的一点，杰森在前面没被抚摸的情况下生生又射了一回。前端高潮带动后面小穴不受控制地收缩，雇佣兵的老伙计被吸得很爽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：钟桶成就解锁\\(^o^)/


	14. 残酷骑士（BruJay）

《星球日报-海外版》更新了一则匿名来源的视频，一名美国籍男子在库拉克境内被士兵枪杀。画面中的红发男子，是亿万富翁奥利弗·奎恩的养子、前奎恩工业首席工程师罗伊·哈珀，他跪在镜头前，被库拉克士兵用AK47顶着脑门一枪爆头。  
这条时长不到一分钟的视频，刚放上网就马上像病毒一般传播出去，几乎每个在网上冲浪的人或主动或被动都看过这条片子。不到两个小时，社交媒体又掀起一大波反对美国与库拉克建交的舆论，迪克·格雷森·韦恩的政治丑闻又重新被拉出来，被广大键盘侠鞭尸式评论。词条#格雷森 库拉克#以迅雷不及掩耳之势，占据了各大网站的热门搜索前五名。

直到下午一点半，哥谭市长的千金芭芭拉·戈登在自己的社交账号更新一则动态，词条#格雷森 库拉克#热度才逐渐降下来，取而代之的是#格雷森 芭芭拉#慢慢爬上热搜前十名。  
芭芭拉没有任何长篇大论，她只贴了一张自己和格雷森十指紧扣的照片，她的无名指上戴着一枚十克拉钻戒，附文写着“I said yes @DickGraysonWayne”  
格雷森在评论区留言：“I’m the happiest guy in the world.”

这种花边八卦最能激起网友们的热情讨论：  
“迪克虽然睡遍全世界，但最后他还是跟一个哥谭女孩结婚LOL”  
“咦？这对八百年前的老情人居然重新走回到一起了！”  
“失去双腿终身坐轮椅vs当人形自走炮的老婆，哪一样更惨？”  
“毫无疑问，这是一段政治联姻。赌五美分，格雷森会在婚礼后宣布参选。”  
“哥谭的男人全死光了吗？为什么要嫁给迪克·格雷森？芭芭拉好惨一女的！你要被绑架快眨眨眼！”

这对新人在哥谭大教堂，举行了这座城市近二十年最盛大的婚礼，出席见证婚礼的嘉宾除了整个哥谭的权贵名流，更有来自华盛顿特区的代表。  
婚礼结束后，仪表堂堂的新郎推着轮椅上的新娘刚迈出教堂，立刻被十几家海内外媒体记者们团团围住。  
“韦恩先生，请问你现在的心情激动吗？”维姬·维尔提问。  
“是的，心情非常激动。”  
“不久前你结束了驻外大使的任期，方便透露你未来的一些计划吗？”  
“当然可以。接下来我会参加参议员选举，我希望回国以后，继续为民众服务。”  
连迪克·格雷森·韦恩这样的花花公子都回归家庭，有什么比这更能彰显美国传统价值？况且他的结婚对象还是因作风刚正不阿，而遭遇黑恶势力报复的检察官芭芭拉·戈登！还有怎么样的故事比这个更能博得大众的同情心，让他们心甘情愿将选票投给迪克·格雷森呢？  
迪克宣布参选后，网上民意调查他的支持率一路高歌猛进。无论男的、女的、左的、右的，大家都非常愿意投格雷森一票，因为他与芭芭拉的结合。

布鲁斯非常满意长子的表现，但达米安非常鄙夷他表扬迪克时的样子。仿佛格雷森只是父亲的一枚棋子、一个傀儡，这让他想起杰森的话。  
“格雷森从不、未来也绝不会逆你父亲的意。布鲁斯叫他往东，他就不敢往西。”  
等迪克夫妇离开庄园，达米安质问布鲁斯。  
“父亲，你会像摆布迪克一样摆布陶德吗？”  
布鲁斯被亲儿子的话激怒了，幸好阿福出来打圆场，否则又要出事了。  
“达米安少爷，理查德少爷跟杰森少爷性格不一样，老爷对待他们的态度自然有所不同……”  
布鲁斯按捺住怒火，咬牙切齿挤出几个字。  
“达米安，你可别仗着流着我的血，就一而再挑战我的权威。”  
“悠着点，老头。真要毙了我，你又成孤家寡人了。”  
阿福赶紧抱住要冲去打人的老爷，达米安还真是，哪壶不开专提哪壶。

布鲁斯气哼哼地开着兰博基尼离开庄严。否则以他残酷骑士的个性，真有可能拔枪送达米安一颗子弹。  
四十年前的犯罪巷里，珍珠散落一地，托马斯·韦恩和玛莎·韦恩倒在血泊中。八岁的布鲁斯捡起枪，朝着落荒而逃的抢劫犯打完枪膛里剩下的子弹。残酷骑士也从那时诞生。

七十年代，托马斯·韦恩成了一名嬉皮士，热衷于无产阶级革命，沉迷大麻，迷信占星和草药，还中断了医学生的学习生涯。他与玛莎·凯恩一样，厌恶各自跟哥谭同样古老的家族，厌恶自己出生所属的阶层。  
托马斯厌恶父亲统治哥谭的那一套，认为这个城市不再需要四大家族。底层的人民会觉醒，他们应该自行其是，成为哥谭真正的主人。  
父亲去世后，托马斯脱手帮派事务，一门心思放在发展韦恩集团，以及托马斯实验室的研究上。  
哥谭失去黑帮们的管理，混混们也失去了庇护。游手好闲的他们，可能为了一顿饭的小钱铤而走险，甚至取人性命。  
托马斯吃到了自己种下的恶果。

十八岁，终于成年的布鲁斯站在父母坟前，告诉他们哥谭需要新的主人。他正式成为韦恩集团董事长，并任命福克斯·卢修斯为总裁兼技术总监，负责统管集团上下。他的精力则放在重新夺回对哥谭的统治权这件事上。  
花了十年功夫，韦恩家族重新成为哥谭的主人。布鲁斯的一句话，可以让这座城市里的某个人看不到明天日出。

但这还不足够，他还做得不够。  
杰森是他犯下最大的错误，他没能保护好杰森。  
两次。  
每到午夜梦回，那熟悉的梦魇缠上布鲁斯，他都悔恨交加。  
他是哥谭教父，他是残酷骑士，他本能做得更好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：连续三章的章节名都是xxx骑士，这巧合佛了><


	15. 海外采访（ClarkJay）

德国 美因河畔法兰克福 希尔顿花园酒店  
上午九点钟，克拉克用完早餐从餐厅回套房。他看了看腕表，已经到了约好的时间，他的线人还没出现。  
过了五分钟，门铃响了。  
克拉克开门，杰森出现了。  
他打扮得像个普通大学生，有框眼镜、条纹T恤、水洗牛仔裤、VANS帆布鞋。可惜，过于耀眼的金发出卖了他，这种长相的男孩子出现在市中心高级酒店，除了卖屁股没有别的可能性。  
“Guten Tag, Herr Kent.”（日安，肯特先生。）  
“你迟到了。”  
“你知道，咱们德国人做事很严谨，迟到就要刚好五分钟，不多不少。”  
克拉克被杰森的打趣逗笑了，他一把搂住sein hübsche Junge（他的漂亮男孩）进卧室，把线人推倒在床上。

杰森被记者先生拉起T恤衣摆，两块胸大肌和八块腹肌被对方虔诚地亲吻。  
金发的阿波罗享受着信徒的爱戴，他解开裤头掏出粉白色的阳具，展示在男人的面前。  
克拉克的目光就像被磁铁吸引一般，完全离不开杰森这根漂亮且有分量的阴茎。他情不自禁地张口含住，用湿润的嘴巴侍奉着身下的神祗，期盼着祂慷慨的恩赐。  
杰森双手捏住胸前两颗蛋糕裱花一样的乳头，背部曲线宛如一张完美的弓，还不停地挺着腰在克拉克嘴里抽送，怎么舒服怎么来。  
直到身体攀上第一座高峰，金发男孩在记者先生嘴里释放了腥甜的蜜汁。  
克拉克毫不犹豫吞饮下这股甘露。  
“你最近一直喝蜜桃茶吗？”  
杰森摇摇头，又问为什么。  
“我刚喝出来的。”  
平常在Vlog和专栏上道貌岸然的记者，床上骚话竟然不输业务水平，令文学爱好者大开眼界。  
克拉克趁着漂亮男孩沉浸在余韵之际，从床头拿过润滑剂跟安全套。他把杰森翻个身，将蜜桃味润滑剂挤到后背。  
杰森的背部肌肉线条分明，撬棍造成的密密麻麻疤痕，已经随着岁月变得很淡很淡，丝毫无损他的魅力。狂热的信徒忙着膜拜、亲吻，神祗背后的每一道圣痕。  
杰森迷迷糊糊，隐约觉得克拉克的手指伸进了自己的小穴，于是配合地撅起屁股，放松身体容纳。不一会，记者先生就深入实地考察，用异于常人的尺寸开拓那狭小的圣地。  
克拉克骑在金发男孩身上，冲刺的速度越来越快，力度越来越猛，往让杰森失声尖叫的秘处反复戳刺。  
“噢天啊……太快了……克拉克，我要……我要控制不住了……嗯呐……嗯呐……”  
杰森很快就缴械，把今天的第二发交代在床单上。  
克拉克呢？他还早着呢。  
“杰森，你好棒，你是我干过最棒的男孩。”  
杰森根本没听到男人的赞美，他的前面和后面都爽上云霄了。

佐德将军得了重病，秘密前往土耳其治疗，病情相当严重，或许熬不到明年开春。  
“他联系迪克·格雷森，是想找到卡尔·厄尔。”红头罩说。  
佐德告知军火库，如果卡尔·厄尔皇储愿意接受君主立宪，库拉克共和国的人民会非常欢迎他们的国王、教宗归来。  
四十三年，库拉克的国民得到了极大自由，尤其是女性，她们拥有了受教育权、有偿工作权、继承权。而作为代价，终身信教的他们却失去了宗教领袖。这四十三年内去世的库拉克人，都没能得到最后的慰藉。  
“你想见佐德吗？”  
克拉克拿起杰森手上的烟抽了两口，思考良久。


	16. 女市长（RomanJay）

选举夜，数十家媒体聚集在哥谭市政府外。维姬·维尔浓妆淡抹站在摄像机前，声情并茂地报道着现场点票情况。  
这一晚，韦恩家族包下了冰山俱乐部，准备庆祝詹姆斯·戈登连任市长。哥谭教父布鲁斯·韦恩、戈登市长、迪克和芭芭拉夫妇、提摩西·德雷克、达米安·韦恩、小詹姆斯·戈登济济一堂，等待着选举结果的公布。  
最终的结果出乎他们的意料之外。银行家索尼娅·布兰奇以多出詹姆斯·戈登三万票的优势，当选新一任哥谭市长。戈登长达十年的市长生涯也终于告一段落。  
“奥斯瓦尔德，布兰奇这女人是什么来头？”布鲁斯皱着眉头问企鹅人。  
“索尼娅是哥谭环球现代银行的高管，”科波特如实禀告教父，“而且，她还是安东尼·‘胖子’·祖科的私生女。”  
布鲁斯察觉事情并不简单，一个意大利人居然敢参选市长，肯定有人在暗中支持，于是问企鹅人谁是她的靠山。  
“哥谭现代环球银行常年帮黑面具洗钱，它的规模自然是比不上你的哥谭银行。”  
末了，科波特不忘告诉布鲁斯，这一次选举，哥谭所有的意大利人，不管是富的还是穷的都把票投给了布兰奇。这出了名一盘散沙的民族，竟然破天荒团结了一回。

夜猫俱乐部  
“朋友们，让我们欢迎美丽哥谭的新市长，她的第一位女市长——索尼娅·布兰奇女士！”  
选举庆功宴上，罗曼·赛昂尼斯第一个站起来祝酒，在座所有人都跟着举起手上的香槟。  
“敬我们的新市长，敬布兰奇女士，敬黑面具。”  
夜猫俱乐部是韦恩家族的灰色产业之一，目前的经营者是教父的红颜知己，赛琳娜·凯勒。  
罗曼·赛昂尼斯选择在夜猫俱乐部为盟友举办庆功宴，就如同威廉一世在凡尔赛宫宣布德意志的统一。  
索尼娅站在台上发表感谢宣言，首先就向最亲密的盟友表达了真诚的感谢，若是没有赛昂尼斯集团的鼎力支持，她一个人是决定赢不下这场选举大战。  
“噢，索尼娅你太谦虚了。”  
罗曼摆摆手，无论布兰奇好说歹说，他都不肯上台接受大家的掌声。

“赛昂尼斯先生，不知道我能否敬你一杯？”  
赛琳娜捧着鸡尾酒，向黑面具款款走来。  
“有何不可？凯勒女士，非常感谢你答应让我们在这里举办庆功宴，这使得我们的胜利更有历史感和宿命感。”  
“呵呵，我的俱乐部打开门做生意，怎会跟钱过不去？我本来还以为这派对开不成呢。”赛琳娜讪讪笑道。  
黑面具告诉她，开不成的派对，在冰山俱乐部。  
“那还是戈登-韦恩的家族派对呢！凯勒女士你居然没受邀参加，咱们哥谭教父是不是有点无情？”  
赛琳娜脸色一沉，喝光手里的鸡尾酒，不辞而别。

索尼娅见夜店老板气哼哼走掉，于是走了过来问黑面具，说了什么话唐突了美人。  
“索尼娅别乱说。我的好朋友，上帝作证我真没想泡她。”  
赛昂尼斯已经养了一只金丝雀，才不会招惹路边的野猫。  
凌晨时分，赛昂尼斯公馆接到来自法兰克福的电话。金丝雀告诉罗曼，自己看到了索尼娅当选的新闻，他们的计划距离成功又近了一步。  
“杰森，你有像我想你一样想念我吗？”  
杰森说没有，自己有太多事情要忙。  
“噢，你这没良心的宝贝。我现在就要狠狠咬破你两颗淫乱的乳头，不停地、用力地吮吸它们，直到两边冒出白色的奶……”  
“嗯呐……继续，罗曼继续说……”  
电话一头的杰森正按照黑面具说的，开始玩着自己的身体。  
“我还要惩罚你的小屁股，我要用你出生年份的红酒，灌进你那饥渴的小屁股，直到你的肚子被灌得跟怀了六个月一样大……”  
“好啊……爹地继续惩罚我……”  
杰森趴在撅起屁股，拿起已经喝完的啤酒瓶插进自己身体里。  
“我还要惩罚你那根好色的阴茎，我要用最残忍的方法对付它。我要用刚从冰箱拿出来的体温计，深深插进顶端的小孔里，测测你淫乱身体的体温。”  
“噢……这听起来太棒！爹地，等我回来！咱们就按刚说的狠狠玩一次！”

布兰奇上台后，出台了一系列新政策，都明里暗里拉一把黑面具帮和赛昂尼斯集团。  
韦恩家族在权力阶层的话语权遭到削弱，让谜语人、企鹅人这样的中间派开始摇摆不定，不如从前那么忠诚。  
这一晚，达米安·韦恩跟往常一样，在冰山俱乐部开完派对后，准备开着从他爹借的兰博基尼送几个嫩模回酒店，却被科波特的手下们拦住了去路。  
“谁敢拦老子！找打？”  
冰山俱乐部的员工怕被打，却还是勇敢地开口，请求达米安把账给结了。  
“老子第一次来你们这破店吗？居然敢找我要钱？”达米安喊住企鹅人，“奥斯瓦尔德，这就是冰山俱乐部的待客之道？”  
“达米安少爷，请你见谅。咱店小本经营，你今晚点了这么多拉菲红酒、贝加尔湖鱼子酱、还有法国鹅肝呢，总不会赖账吧？”  
这只臭企鹅，看老子不毙了你！达米安伸手摸向腰间的枪，立刻被店内七八个身材健硕的保安联合制服在地上。  
凌晨时分，韦恩庄园接到科波特的来电。潘尼沃斯带上老爷签好的支票，开车前往冰山俱乐部付了少爷的账，并且将被五花大绑的达米安少爷安全送回家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：今天我要去考记者证噜，祝我顺利过关吧><


	17. 冰山俱乐部（BruJay+RomanJay）

“早安，我的小鸟。”  
杰森睁开眼，看见布鲁斯俯身对着自己笑，一双湛蓝的眸子里倒映着穿着睡衣的自己。  
“早安，布鲁斯。”  
青年闻到空气中咖啡的香气，布鲁斯说自己买早餐回来。  
杰森刷过牙、刮完脸后，跟他的恋人安静地享用着早餐。桌面上插着一束含着露珠的以色列绿玫瑰，引起了他的注意。  
“刚才路过花店买的，店主说这花语是纯洁简朴、青春永驻，很适合你，于是就买来送你。”  
“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”  
杰森捧着恋人买的热美式，小口小口喝着，边吃着烟肉三明治。  
“布鲁斯，我上班去了，今晚再见。”  
男人拉着黑发的年轻恋人，给他送上一个绵长的吻别，他喜欢杰森沉醉在自己吻技时的样子。  
杰森骑着单车回学校上班，哼着小曲回实验室。海伍德博士问他今天遇到什么开心事。年轻的助教支支吾吾的，说没啥特别事儿，还叫妈妈别乱猜。  
“呵呵，不用猜也知道，肯定是布鲁斯来洛杉矶看你了。”  
“你怎么知道！？”  
青年教师脱口一出，马上后悔咬住嘴唇。  
海伍德博士抱住儿子，摩挲着他的头发，发现黑发底下金色的发根。  
“杰森，妈妈希望你一直幸福，希望你能做自己。”

杰森睁开眼，从宿醉引起的梦境里醒来。  
达米安大闹冰山俱乐部后，企鹅人与韦恩家族划清了界限。哥谭教父知道自己儿子理亏在先，并没有指责科波特，也没有让手下的人去整治冰山俱乐部。  
不过在奥斯瓦尔德的眼里，布鲁斯的让步是韦恩家族走下坡的征兆。若是在过去，残酷骑士会让手下叫自己去韦恩庄园，重申自己对教父的忠诚。  
现在都变了，因为新市长的上台，因为黑面具的崛起。

寻常的夜晚，冰山俱乐部一如既往地灯红酒绿、衣香鬓影、觥筹交错，绅士名媛莺声燕语，在赌桌上一掷千金。  
忽然间，二楼走廊响起一阵枪声，奥斯瓦尔德的保镖们一个个应声倒地。  
俱乐部里的客人和服务员们都吓坏了，一个个抱头鼠窜逃命，冲向一楼大门。

“企鹅，好久不见。”  
科波特透过单片镜打量面前用枪指着自己的人。  
“我们见过吗？瞧你这身打扮，你应该是被国际刑警通缉的红头罩吧？”  
“看来企鹅脑子虽小，还是蛮聪明的。”  
“头罩先生找我有何贵干？”  
“我说一个名字，威利斯·陶德，你能记起什么？”  
奥斯瓦尔德抬头反问红头罩：“一个对我没有意义的名字，我该记得什么吗？”  
“他是我法律意义上的父亲。”  
“哦，是这样吗？”  
科波特表情轻松得，像是在谈论天气一样。  
“真是老掉牙的套路剧情哈，所以你要来杀了我？或是要我给你钱？”  
红头罩瞄准两边大腿动脉给了两枪，喷涌的鲜血迅速浸湿了企鹅的黑色西裤。  
“首先，你的钱我是要定的。”  
跪在地上的企鹅正想掏枪，杰森朝着他拿枪的手腕又来了一枪。  
“第二，你这条命，虽然下贱不值钱，可我也是要的。”  
红头罩枪口怼着奥斯瓦尔德·科波特的眉心，他扳下扳机，企鹅的鲜血和脑浆，伴随着子弹从后脑勺飞了出来。

感恩节，装潢一新的冰山俱乐部重新开业，哥谭的名流淑女们纷至沓来，继续热情光顾这座城市最奢靡的销金窟。仿佛半个月前的命案跟没发生过一样。  
终于等到开业典礼，新一任老板在无数镜头、镁光灯的包围中露出庐山真面目。杰森·陶德·韦恩，韦恩家族中最受保护、最受父亲宠爱的次子，成为了冰山俱乐部的新主人。  
“今晚是小店重新开业的日子，非常欢迎各界朋友的到来，希望你们每一位都能在小店度过美好时光。”  
“韦恩先生，请问你为什么愿意接手经营冰山俱乐部呢？上一任老板在这里遇害的事情你知道吗？”维姬·维尔提问。  
“我对科波特先生的遇害深感遗憾和同情。俱乐部破产后由哥谭环球现代银行来接管，我是土生土长的哥谭人，当然明白这个俱乐部的历史以及它对这座城市的意义。出于道义以及所谓的使命感，我跟银行董事会的人提出购买俱乐部的方案。我希望冰山俱乐部能在我的手中继续传承，继续作为哥谭市里最耀眼的明珠闪烁着。”  
维姬·维尔留意到杰森无名指上的铂金戒指，冒昧询问他的婚恋状况。  
“如你所见，我已经订了婚。现在不是公开未婚夫身份的好时机，我担心影响他的公司股价……”  
金发的美青年脸上浮现羞赧的笑容。  
“我没猜错的话，韦恩先生是被求婚的一方吧？”  
“是的，赛昂尼斯先生上星期非常突然的就跟我……天啊！我刚刚说了什么？”  
维姬·维尔露出值得玩味的笑容。

凌晨三点半，哥谭最大的教父现身新开业的冰山俱乐部。  
“欢迎光临，布鲁斯。”  
杰森欢迎养父的到来，跟欢迎其他客人时一样。  
布鲁斯把杰森拖进他的私人办公室，想要捏碎杰森的手似的用力握着它，举到自己面前。  
杰森没有喊疼。  
“杰森告诉我，这是什么？”  
“这是订婚戒指。”  
“你令我太失望了。我答应过给你自由，让你过想要的生活……”  
布鲁斯握着杰森无名指上的铂金戒指。  
“可这是你想要的生活吗？跟赛昂尼斯？”  
“罗曼是个不错的结婚对象，”杰森一字一句说得很慢，尽量不让自己的情绪外露，“他会是一位忠实的丈夫。”  
“阳痿的男人能不忠实吗？他不过是垂涎你的外貌！”  
“那我就不能垂涎他的钱吗？”  
“不能！一个赛昂尼斯不能跟一个韦恩结婚！我不允许！”  
“那摘掉我韦恩的姓氏总可以了吧，父亲？”  
杰森压抑着胸腔内的濒临爆发的情绪，尽可能地表现得温和平静，仿佛是在谈论去哪里吃晚餐一样。  
他知道布鲁斯被自己彻底激怒了，却不清楚，父亲是不愿意两大家族联姻，还是舍不得自己。  
“我明白了，杰森。你是自由的，就像我承诺过的。”  
布鲁斯说完这句话，便离开了冰山俱乐部

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：好几天没更，冷落了读者老师们非常抱歉！因为实在太忙了！（考试100分通过超开心的><）


	18. 婚纱（RomanJay）

哥谭市 后港图书馆  
鳄鱼皮鞋踩在大理石阶梯上，发出低沉而利落的响声。杰克·纳皮尔来到图书馆地下负三层，推开私人阅览室的铁门。  
纳皮尔，不，应该叫小丑，这是他给自己起的艺名，他是冰山俱乐部最当红的单口相声演员。哥谭市的名流和交际花们都喜欢听他的表演。  
自从他的妻子和孩子在一次入室抢劫中丧生后，小丑的笑话变得愈发有血有肉、富有吸引力和感染力。  
现在，他来看望自己刚买到的知更鸟。  
“杰森，我美丽的鸟儿，你在哪里呀？”

杰森在洛杉矶时，有导游问他想不想看地下拳击，拳击手们都是真打真拼，拳拳到肉的。杰森被推销得颇感兴趣，决定去一看究竟。  
十六岁的学生居然能从口袋里拿出五十美元买票，这个男孩不简单。当杰森坐在最前排津津有味看着比赛时，导游找上了这个场子的负责人贝恩，悄悄聊起这位陌生的新客人。  
贝恩看了一眼少年的正脸，马上认出他是布鲁斯·韦恩的次子，即便头发染成黑色，杰森过于出挑的长相的确令人一见难忘。  
一想到自己被韦恩家族逐出哥谭市，贝恩就一把捏碎了手上的玻璃瓶，他再次看了杰森一眼，想起一位在哥谭市同样不受韦恩家族待见的朋友——  
杰森看完比赛准备回旅馆，导游神秘兮兮地告诉他，还有一场“内部赛”，那是大人们一边看一边真金白银赌钱赌身家的比赛，问他是否感兴趣。杰森瞪大眼睛连忙点头，要导游马上带自己去看内部赛。  
导游领着他走在昏暗的过道里，走着走着，有人往自己后脑勺来了一棍子，杰森失去了意识。

小丑收到贝恩电话后，表示自己要买下这只可爱的知更鸟。第三天的凌晨，小丑来到哥谭市的农产品市场，在堆满加州蓝莓和樱桃的货车里，找到他昏迷中的知更鸟。  
小丑把他带到自己的秘密基地——后港图书馆的地下室，神不知鬼不觉地养着。

杰森认得小丑，即便他脸上涂满油彩，自己仍然认出他是纳皮尔检察官。杰森请求小丑放他回韦恩庄园，并且承诺不会将绑架的事情告诉养父。布鲁斯知道后肯定会疯狂报复，不会放过纳皮尔的。  
“杰森，你知道命运为什么如此迷人吗？”  
“因为它很无常。”  
“一个寻常天，一个正常上班的普通人，他下班回到家，等待自己的，是他老婆和孩子冰冷冷的尸体，以及空荡荡的房子。你懂我意思吧？”  
杰森说，自己为他的遭遇感到抱歉。  
“嘻嘻嘻，不用向我道歉，我漂亮的小鸟，这是你爸爸的杰作。这座城市，是你爸爸的杰作。每一桩发生在哥谭的罪案，全都是你爸爸的杰作。”  
杰森缄默不语，不想谈论这个话题。

小丑让杰森赎罪。后港图书馆闭关时间是晚上九点。  
不过，私人阅览室会在凌晨一点开放，对象仅限于小丑以及他的朋友们，韦恩家族恕不接待。

赛昂尼斯公馆  
“罗曼，你觉得怎么样？”  
杰森穿着纯黑的阿玛尼高级定制礼服，从更衣室走了出来。  
赛昂尼斯捧着白兰地，坐在犀牛皮沙发上，从上往下打量着自己的婚约者。男人满意地点了点头，目光在杰森剪裁贴服的腰线处徘徊。  
“赛昂尼斯先生，请问您有什么需要修改的意见吗？”  
上门服务的阿玛尼店员小心翼翼地询问尊贵的客人。  
“没有，你们家的作品都很出色。”  
罗曼抿了口白兰地，细细欣赏着眼前宛如艺术品的青年。  
“您另外预订的一套婚纱，咱们今天也带来了，需要让新娘试穿吗？”  
说着，店员天真地抬头东张西望，却没看见公馆女主人的身影。  
“婚纱的尺寸没弄错吧？”  
“婚纱是按韦恩先生的尺寸定做的。赛昂尼斯先生，没问题吧？”  
“那就对了。”  
小店员顿时恍然大悟，随即以一种异样的眼光，看了看刚走回衣帽间的韦恩先生。  
黑面具小声告诉店员，他的婚约者容易害羞，试穿婚纱就等他亲自来，需要修改的话晚上再电话联系。  
“我懂我懂。”小店员连连点头。

夜晚，杰森穿着一身月光白阿玛尼定制婚纱，裙摆轻盈垂坠拖在地上，头上戴着象征纯洁的新娘头纱，手里捧着一束绿玫瑰，羞涩地走进罗曼的工作室。  
“杰森，我的新娘，你就如天上满月一样美丽。”  
金发的青年点点头，轻轻说了声谢谢。  
杰森双手环上未婚夫的颈项，被黑面具以公主抱的姿势抱上木马，给他双手铐上手铐，接着在他脸上落下一个吻。  
罗曼掀开杰森层层叠叠的裙摆，他的宝贝很听话，纯白的丝袜吊带上空空荡荡，淫荡的小屁股没有穿内裤。  
男人捧着丰润的双臀亲了又亲，然后掰开露出中间紧致的小孔，他伸出舌头，富有耐心地将它舔软舔开。  
随着舌头的深入，杰森逐渐控制不了自己，开始低声喘息、嘶吼。  
“嗯呐……就是那里……再深一点，罗曼……再深一点……”  
忽然，湿热的舌头离开自己的身体，取而代之的是硬邦邦的玻璃酒瓶。杰森想要回头看，却被蓬蓬松松的裙子挡住了视线。  
“罗曼，你想做什么？”  
“放轻松，杰森，我不会伤害你的，我只想让你快乐。”  
黑面具摘下皮套的手，在杰森大腿内侧反复摩挲，安抚着惊慌的小鸟。  
等青年撤下心防，罗曼抬起酒瓶，托斯卡纳出产的红酒咕噜咕噜地灌进温热的直肠。  
“嗯……罗曼， 我觉得肚子好涨……”  
“当然了，宝贝，但这只是第一瓶。今晚，你要喝三瓶哦，我的新娘。”  
杰森甩甩头，俯下身子忍耐着。  
罗曼拔出空酒瓶，瓶口离开肛门时发出清脆的响声，令气氛平添了几分淫靡。  
男人给杰森上了肛塞，让他先适应一瓶的分量。他走到杰森跟前，扯下他的抹胸，两枚乳环在他胸前闪闪发亮。  
“好孩子。”  
罗曼拿出宝格丽定制的，由二十八颗一克拉钻石围绕点缀的二十八克拉蓝钻铂金项链，将项链两端分别扣在杰森两颗乳头上。  
这颗裸钻是罗曼在佳士得拍卖会拍到的，他委托宝格丽加工成项链。宝格丽给这件作品命名为《赛昂尼斯的爱慕》。  
“嗯，罗曼，好重啊……”  
“要怪就怪你28岁才跟我结婚，早十年就不会这么辛苦了。”  
说归说，刀子嘴豆腐心的男人还是给杰森一个深深的亲吻。  
金发青年尝到甜头，便继续忍耐着。  
罗曼让他抬起屁股，拔掉肛塞后，把第二瓶红酒灌了进去。  
肚子越来越满，杰森有种尿急的错觉。  
罗曼将倒完酒的瓶子往杰森的前列腺按压，杰森瞬间被刺激得勃起。在他临近高潮之际，黑面具拔出瓶子，换一个更大的肛塞塞住杰森。  
“宝贝儿，控制好自己。”  
罗曼伏在他的新娘子身上，双手探上杰森两条绲蕾丝边的大腿，再慢慢摸到那根已然发硬的阴茎。黑面具拿着同样是宝格丽定制的，外圈镶十六颗钻石、内圈镶八颗钻石的玫瑰金圆环，套到杰森的根部。黑面具满意地旋了半圈手上的阴茎环，这是自己亲自给杰森量的尺寸，丝毫不差。  
“甜心，会太紧吗？”  
新娘子摇摇头，表示刚刚好。  
罗曼摸了摸杰森的小腹，像怀孕四个月一样的微微隆起。月白色的婚纱让杰森平添了几分圣洁。  
“噢，我的小圣母。你会赐我一个孩子吗？”  
杰森的前胸、小穴、阴茎同时受到严苛的折磨，他紧闭着眼，努力点了点头。  
赛昂尼斯再次拔出肛塞，给杰森注入最后一瓶红酒。  
“红酒是基督之血，杰森，我要让你圣洁。”  
杰森要被第三瓶灌进自己体内的红酒逼疯了，他上半身前倾靠在木马上，努力放松身体容纳在自己出生那年出产的红酒。  
“罗曼……我不行了……我真的忍不住了……再这样我的肚子会破的……”  
黑面具亲了亲杰森，鲜红的阿玛尼唇釉在新娘的唇上化开，冶艳异常。  
男人像在欣赏一件收藏品似的，赏玩着杰森两颗挺立在空气中乳头，摇一摇胸前的蓝钻，便听到惹人犯罪的娇喘。  
“呜呜……罗曼，我的丈夫……帮我拔掉塞子好不好？”  
赛昂尼斯抱着眼前美丽的头颅，舔了一口杰森脸上的腮红，舌尖泛起微甜的果香。男人大发慈悲，终于愿意拔掉肛塞。被困在肚子里三瓶红酒顿时从杰森的小穴里喷涌而出，酒液一瞬间染红了洁白的裙摆。近似于排泄的快感令新娘子舒服得脚趾蜷曲，眼角溢出两滴生理性的泪水。  
六万美元高级定制婚纱，被红酒彻底毁了，罗曼却觉得很值。他是唯一一个见证人，见证他的新娘从圣洁到堕落的全过程。  
工作室的地毯，也被新娘体内的基督之血染成酒红色。黑面具爱死现在这幅画面了。他抱起杰森，将他轻轻地放在地上，再掀起被浸湿染红的裙摆，看见酒液还在他两腿间细细流出。罗曼埋头含住憋成紫色的阴茎，用舌头慢慢唤醒，又反复舔过敏感的顶端。  
杰森的双手还被拷着，只能有气无力请求黑面具摘下圆环。  
罗曼照办了，他手口并用前后夹击杰森。杰森的前列腺被按摩棒快速碾压爽到飞起，阴茎被罗曼的嘴伺候得越来越硬，很快就在黑面具口里缴械投降了。  
未婚夫举着宝格丽定制的玫瑰金圆环摆在杰森面前，告诉他，圆环内外的八和十六颗钻石有什么寓意。美丽的青年倒在男人怀里笑了。  
“罗曼，我累了。”  
黑面具要他再坚持一下，他拿出一大叠合同，握着金丝雀的手要他在上面签名。  
杰森简略瞄了一下，一份是婚前协议，一份是财产转让合同，都是具备法律效力的。赛昂尼斯把名下全部财产的一半都无条件赠予杰森。由于双方签订婚前协议，这部分婚前财产完全属于杰森。假如双方日后协议离婚，法定伴侣的共同财产分割不包括上述部分。  
“罗曼你是不是傻？万一离婚你就只剩四分之一财产了。”  
“我才不傻，你这只漂亮小鸟，已经被我关进笼子里了。”  
杰森笑了笑，说罗曼真是个大傻瓜。  
赛昂尼斯拥抱着高潮过后疲倦的小鸟，轻轻吻掉他眼角的泪水。  
“我的杰森，我的小鸟，我的月光，等着吧。等我下一次伺候你，我就是你的法定配偶了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：黑面具结婚，当然要选一些意大利牌子嘻嘻><


	19. 单身派对（DickJay+TimJay+RoyJay+BizarroJay+DamiJay）

哥谭市 后港图书馆 私人阅览室  
“杰森，可爱的小鸟……”  
小丑慢慢靠近房间中央的大型犬专用铁笼，发现面包和牛奶完整搁在喂食小窗处，一口都没被动过。  
杰森蜷曲着身体抵抗饥饿，缩在笼子的角落不敢吭声。  
纳皮尔拿钥匙划过铁笼，弄出一连串刺耳的响声，让本来头昏脑涨的杰森更加痛苦，不得不用力捂住两边耳朵。  
杰森冷得瑟瑟发抖，现正是图书馆开放时间，中央空调温度很低。  
“噢噢，咱们可爱的小鸟是不是生病了？”  
笼子的少年动了动干涸的喉咙，艰难地说话。  
“我感觉自己好像发烧了，纳皮尔先生，我能穿一件衣服吗？”  
小丑瞪大眼睛作出一个非常夸张的表情，接着哈哈哈大笑。  
“这是自作自受，可怜的小鸟，为什么不吃东西？你瞧，这牛奶多甜，这面包多香。”  
小丑在食物里掺了致幻剂，令杰森一直处于迷幻、兴奋、陶醉的非理性状态，药效过了以后则变得痛苦、急躁、悔恨交加。  
杰森不说话，断食这段时间，他才好不容易夺回自己的意识，现在他连一口水都不敢喝。  
“不乖的小鸟，是要受到惩罚的。”  
纳皮尔摁下电棍开关，将它贴到铁笼里，瞬间听到少年凄惨的叫声。  
“噢，原来韦恩家的知更鸟，有一副与脸蛋相衬的美妙嗓子。杰森，你总能给我带来惊喜。”  
纳皮尔看了看被电晕的小鸟，觉得没了趣味，他不喜欢演独角戏，于是离开阅览室，回检察院上班。

钥匙的开锁声惊醒了杰森，他不清楚自己昏迷有多久。他抬头一看，哈琳·奎泽尔医生朝自己摆摆手。  
“哈喽，杰森，我来救你了。”  
杰森眨了眨眼，不敢相信。  
“是布鲁斯让你来的吗？”  
哈琳竖起食指“嘘”了一声。  
“我们要保持低调，这是一次秘密行动。”  
说着，哈琳打开了笼子的门，杰森从里面爬了出来。奎泽尔医生牵着杰森，推开了阅览室另一头的门，走进黑暗的房间。  
杰森摸着黑走在哈琳身后，感觉她带自己上了几级台阶，走在一个平台上。正当他以为自己要逃出生天，奢华的水晶灯照亮了整个演讲厅，台下坐满了小丑的朋友们。  
杰森转身想往门口处逃，却被小丑从身后锁住双手，强行拖回到台上。没吃饭的虚弱小鸟太容易对付了。  
“Wow，让我来隆重介绍，咱哥谭独有的美丽知更鸟，十六岁的杰森·陶德·韦恩。”  
男人们无不为一丝不挂的美丽小鸟而疯狂，雷鸣般的掌声和下流的口哨声响彻整个演讲厅。  
“哈莉，给小鸟来点带劲儿的东西，让气氛燥起来！”  
哈琳从医药包里拿出注射器，往自己精心调配好的药水瓶里抽了一管。  
可卡因、LSD、大麻、吗啡……经过她纯熟且精心的比例调配，足够上瘾，足够燥，足够嗨！  
“布丁，你要摁住咱们的鸟儿，别让他乱动。”  
奎泽尔医生在杰森的后颈处进行注射。  
杰森察觉自己逐渐失去对身体的控制，他眼前所有人都在晃来晃去，他不受控制地朝他们咧开嘴笑，他甚至连站也站不稳，不知倒进了谁的怀抱。  
数不清的人在自己身体上下其手，嘴唇不知被谁亲吻。杰森无法控制自己，他被动张开嘴巴，承受每一根粗鲁伸进来的舌头，无数双手抚摸自己的脸庞、耳朵、脖子、锁骨、乳头、小腹、阴茎、阴囊、小穴、大腿、膝盖窝、脚踝、足弓、脚趾间……他不能说这令人享受，也不能确切地说难受。  
毕竟，奎泽尔医生的药正在起作用。  
足够上瘾，足够燥，足够嗨！  
一根接一根的手指，一根接一根的阴茎，插入他的嘴巴又拔出来，插入他的肛门又拔出来……

“小翅膀，到我了。”  
杰森努力睁开半醉的眼，才辨清眼前的迪克。  
“格雷森，是你呀……”  
迪克笑了笑，吻住了他醉醺醺的弟弟。  
“祝你新婚快乐，欢迎加入已婚人士行列。”  
提姆从身后搂紧杰森，抱怨迪克作为唯一一个已婚人士，不该参加这个单身派对。  
“为什么我不能参加派对呢？你们对已婚快乐男是不是有点歧视？”  
“因为这是字面意义上的单！身！派！对！”  
杰森堵上耳朵，不想听两只鸟在耳边吵架。  
“提姆你完事没有？该到我了！”  
提姆不情不愿地从哥哥的后穴拔出来，迪克马上扶着硬挺的家伙进入杰森。  
“格雷森，你、慢点……”  
迪克好久没操过杰森了，久违的小穴如记忆中般热辣多情，紧紧咬住自己的屌。  
“小翅膀，你好棒哦……”

“小杰鸟，来！咱们继续喝！”  
罗伊拿着白色的酒瓶，摇摇晃晃闯进派对的中心——杰森的卧室。杰森正以火车便当的姿势被迪克正面操着，格雷森跪在床上，挺着公狗腰一下一下操着弟弟。  
杰森有点口渴，抢过罗伊手上的酒，被一颠一颠操着，一边喝着酒。谁知他喝了半口，立刻喷了出来，迪克胸膛都被他弄湿了。  
“操，罗伊你这买的什么破酒？甲醇吗？”  
罗伊说，这是自己在香港机场免税店买的贵州茅台。  
“小杰鸟你不识货，这酒在中国可贵了。要不是你结婚，我才不给你喝这高级货。”  
杰森吐槽，可能他买到假酒。  
罗伊不鸟他，问迪克好了没。格雷森在杰森体内射完第二发，依依不舍地拔了出来。  
军火库知道搭档累了，他把红头罩放平在床上。杰森摘下他的帽子，拿手指缠绕着垂下来的半长红发。  
“玩够了没？”  
罗伊亲昵地吸了吸杰森脖子，闻到熟悉的古龙水味道。  
杰森见他压在身上迟迟没动静，问他是不是嗑多了硬不起来。  
“几天没见跟谁学的毒舌？你弟弟吗？”  
杰森主动抬腿露出小穴，伸手往里面慢慢抽插，给搭档来点视觉刺激。  
罗伊瞬间就硬了，立刻提枪上马，一蹴即就。

当比扎罗走进来时，红头罩正骑在军火库的屌上，罗伊射在杰森里面，杰森射了罗伊一下巴，然后俯下身慢慢舔干净。  
杰森从罗伊身上起来，搭档的屌离开自己身体，白色的浑浊从肛口缓慢流出。  
罗伊跟杰森吻别，比扎罗迈着沉重的脚步走到床边。杰森踮起脚拥抱他的宝宝，他亲眼见证着比扎罗的出生和成长。从某种意义上，他觉得小比就是自己的宝宝。  
“小比，你之前跟人做过吗？”  
比扎罗摇摇头。  
杰森伸手摸上他的宝宝，唤醒他裤裆里沉睡的大家伙。杰森扯下比扎罗的内裤，看见尺寸惊人的大家伙，不由喊出“我的老天”。  
“杰森，我生病了吗？”  
比扎罗盯着自己硬着的部位发出可爱的疑问。  
“小比没有生病，这是一种成年男性的正常反应。现在我来教你如何处理这种情况。”  
杰森两腿张开，跪趴着背对比扎罗，小比按照指引进入了唯一的入口。  
“噢……”克钦人的尺寸，总叫人又爱又恨。  
比扎罗缓慢地抽送着，杰森舒服得想要大叫。  
“大家伙，你这样不行。我来给你示范一下。”  
杰森抬头，看见不请自来的达米安。  
“达米安？你才几岁？谁让你来这里了？”  
“陶德，你在说笑吗？两个月大的克隆人都能操你，凭什么我不行？”  
“我记得我没请你来这派对。”  
达米安单手扣住杰森的脖子，强迫他抬头正视自己。  
“陶德，看着我这张脸，把你刚才的话重复一遍。”  
这张酷似布鲁斯的脸，让杰森哑口无言。  
“瞧瞧你，只是我一张脸就让你勃起了。”  
达米安不知道的是，如果他能学会闭嘴不说话，绝对能把杰森盯到射。  
“大家伙，我现在来教你，该怎么伺候这婊子。”  
达米安拉下牛仔裤拉链，拿自己的阴茎满满地塞住杰森的嘴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：这一章尽力了，肾两颗全没了！（真是毫无道德感><）


	20. 血色婚礼（RomanJay+BruJay）

赛昂尼斯公馆  
“早安，杰森·赛昂尼斯先生。”  
“早安，罗曼·赛昂尼斯先生。”  
赛昂尼斯拿银盘端着一份小包裹走进杰森的房间。  
“给你的。”  
“给我的？”  
包装上写着：致杰森·海伍德·赛昂尼斯。  
杰森拆开包裹，是一张白色的猫头鹰面具，上面有一张小卡片。他打开它，上面写着时间、地面，署名是猫头鹰议会。  
“恭喜吾爱，成为猫头鹰议会的新成员。”  
罗曼低头亲吻婚约者。杰森合上卡片，嘴角露出浅浅一笑，迎合丈夫的亲吻。

星期五上午，哥谭市下起了小雪。早高峰拥堵比往日来得更为严重，因为罗曼·赛昂尼斯大婚。  
由法拉利、兰博基尼、玛莎拉蒂、阿尔法·罗密欧组成的花车队伍，浩浩荡荡地从富人区出发。婚礼的主角坐在双人座的法拉利恩佐上，罗曼·赛昂尼斯亲自当司机，载着他心爱的小鸟去哥谭大教堂。  
十一点钟，婚礼的车队来到市中心的哥谭大教堂。罗曼扶着杰森下车，两位新人都身穿纯黑阿玛尼定制西装礼服，胸前佩戴以色列绿玫瑰。不同之处在于，只有年长者打了领带。至于年轻的一位，二十八克拉的天价蓝钻项链在他领口下璀璨闪耀。

“今日上午，本市化妆品巨头、上市公司企业家罗曼·赛昂尼斯先生，与比他小20岁的杰森·陶德·韦恩先生，在哥谭大教堂举行婚礼。相关人士爆料，赛昂尼斯为抱得美人归，不惜斥两千万美元巨资筹办婚礼，单采购鲜花一项就耗资高达二十六万。婚礼红酒全部来自意大利托斯卡纳产区，且生产年份是陶德先生出生的一年。现在陶德先生佩戴的项链，名为《赛昂尼斯的爱慕》。这是由一个月前赛昂尼斯在佳士得拍卖会上，以五千三百万天价拍下的裸钻，并委托意大利宝格丽加工制作而成。赛昂尼斯集团内部人员接受本台采访时透露，由于韦恩先生不喜寒冷，婚礼完成后这对新人将乘坐赛昂尼斯的私人游艇日冕号，进行环热带蜜月旅行。前方记者维姬·维尔为您报道。”

小雪天气，车厢与室外的温差令杰森打了个寒颤。罗曼赶紧给怕冷的小鸟披上阿玛尼长款外套。戴着纯白色天鹅绒手套的两个人，手握着手慢慢走向大教堂。  
忽然马路上响起警笛的声音，三四辆警车行驶在路上。七八个身穿制服的警察在人行道上追逐着前面两名中年男子。  
“站住，你们两个再跑我就开枪了！”  
一名探员朝空中鸣枪警示。  
一高一胖两个亡命之徒继续玩命奔跑，完全不顾身后条子们的警告。  
罗曼看着这两中年人朝自己跑来，连忙把杰森护在自己身后。

两个亡命之徒靠近赛昂尼斯时停下了脚步。高个子从夹克里掏出手枪，朝赛昂尼斯的头颅打了两枪，又朝他的心脏和腹部开了两枪。  
赛昂尼斯倒在地上，眼睛睁得极大，看向他的小鸟。  
杰森跪在血泊中，抱住他的未婚夫，鲜血浸湿他大婚的礼服，赛昂尼斯在他怀里逐渐变冰冷。  
“罗曼……”  
“杰森，对不起。再见，我的小鸟，我的月……”  
赛昂尼斯在最爱的怀抱里死去。  
胖子一枪打死他的高个子伙伴，然后对着杰森说：“韦恩教父让我给您带个话，他承诺过给您自由，他说到做到。他说，杰森，你是自由的。”  
说完，胖子朝自己下巴开了一枪。

杰森不知道在地下室待了多久，自从奎泽尔医生开始给自己打针，自己就变得不像自己。他不知道什么是昼夜，只能靠猜。被操的时候应该是夜晚，失去意识时大概是白天。  
杰森不再有过完全清醒、理智的时刻，绝大部分时间都在嗜睡。当他头痛、身体不受控制抽搐时，看见蟑螂老鼠爬过会莫名生气。他逐渐明白这是毒瘾在起作用，只有等奎泽尔医生给自己打针，这种状况才能缓解。  
现在纳皮尔只给他喝牛奶，不喂任何固体食物，一是便于清理卫生，二是让朋友们拥有更好的知更鸟享用体验。

哈琳剪下杰森一撮头发，并附上五十万支票，邮寄给斯坦福大学的学姐——希拉·海伍德博士，请她帮忙克隆出一个十六岁的孩子，然后带回哥谭。  
半个月后，希拉回信哈琳，克隆的孩子死了。希拉在信中分析死亡的可能性，一是本体基因自带严重缺陷，这是最大的可能，第二个可能性，本体自身也是他者的克隆体，二次克隆误差指数级增长，导致克隆体死亡。  
小丑派手下从加州把克隆体的尸体运回哥谭。纳皮尔剃掉克隆体的头发，让手下找天晚上扔进哥谭港口。  
警方很快通知韦恩来认人，布鲁斯·韦恩睁眼说瞎话，否认那是他养子的尸体，让纳皮尔打错了算盘。

这一晚上，杰森跟往常一样在陌生的男人们身下受凌辱。他的意识游离在身体以外，仿佛房间里体无完肤的人不是自己，仿佛身体各处流血流脓的伤口一点也不疼。又或者是，其实每一处创口都在疼，杰森已经搞不清自己还有哪里不疼。  
杰森只感觉无比疲乏，想要睡觉。奎泽尔医生在针里加了安眠药，他猜的。  
直到小丑给他一份报纸，杰森才重新体会到，什么叫疼。  
报纸上赫然印着一张照片，布鲁斯牵着一个黑头发小男孩，标题黑体字写上：慈善家布鲁斯·韦恩认养第三位养子。  
“看，杰森。你爸爸有了新的小鸟，已经不要你了。可怜的杰森……”  
杰森闭上眼，连捂上耳朵的力气都没有。  
“瞧，你的弟弟多可爱。有他在身边，你爸爸不会再管你的死活咯。哇哈哈哈……”


	21. 葬礼后的背德（SladeJay+ClarkJay）

十二月的哥谭，雪越下越大。  
赛昂尼斯葬礼之盛大，丝毫不输几天前他那堪称奢华的婚礼。  
黑面具生前黑道白道合作过的伙伴，以及各个意大利裔的帮派都派遣代表参加这个葬礼。  
索尼娅·布兰奇在葬礼上作公开演讲，她先以多年好友的痛别挚友，再以市长身份谴责这种挑衅意味的暴力行为。

“这两名歹徒竟敢在公开场所重要场合，以极端凶残的方式刺杀对这座城市有巨大贡献的企业家。更让我惊讶和的是，在场上百名的警员居然没有一个阻止这场惨剧的发生。”  
末了，布兰奇市长当着所有媒体的面，在赛昂尼斯的墓前起誓，坚决打击这座城市的一切罪恶，以及它们背后的保护伞。而她的第一步，就是向警界开刀。  
“众所周知，有一道看不见的黑幕笼罩在我们的城市之上，长达三十年。它就像那头房间里的大象。人人都知道，却没有一个愿意谈论它，敢于谈论它。不过，现在的哥谭要对它说不。哥谭的市民已经用选票说了不！他们选择了我，而不是那只黑手的代理人，作为城市的管理者。而我，要将市民们对我的支持付诸行动。我要做的第一步，就是清除哥谭纪律部队中，那些隐藏着的害群之马。”  
布兰奇掷地有声的宣言，赢得了媒体和民众的一致好评和支持，他们期待着新市长的一系列举措，清除哥谭的痼疾。

整个葬礼，杰森都是落寞的。他作为赛昂尼斯的继承人，走在扶灵队伍的最前面。盖棺前，杰森摘下墨镜，看了罗曼最后一眼，他将一束绿玫瑰搁在男人的身边，让它代替自己陪伴他。  
葬礼结束后，李秘书负责一一送别宾客，并遣走帮派的手下们。临走前，她问杰森要不要一块回去。  
杰森摇摇头，用沙哑的声音说自己想再待一会儿。  
李秘书劝杰森坚强，如今他是赛昂尼斯集团董事长和帮派一把手，扛不住也得扛。

斯莱德站在赛昂尼斯家族墓园门外。等杰森出来时，雇佣兵将他请上自己的吉普车。  
葬礼的主角乖乖坐上副驾驶，让威尔逊送自己去犯罪巷的安全屋。  
杰森一开门，雇佣兵就推未亡人进屋里，将他摁在墙上，强迫着与自己亲吻。杰森张开嘴，任由对方的舌伸进自己口腔，掠夺自己的气息。经过一番激烈的亲吻，两个人才依依不舍分开。  
“抱歉杰森，刚才情不自禁，把你嘴巴都吻肿了。”  
杰森咳嗽了一下，沙哑着说没关系，可能是自己冻的。  
斯莱德不是喜欢绕来绕去的人，他一把将杰森抱了上床，三下五除二脱掉他繁复琐碎的黑色西服，以及自己身上的衣物。  
杰森抱住男人温暖的躯体，索取着他的体温。  
斯莱德涂满润滑的手，在杰森的小穴里忙碌抽插。青年那双红肿的眼睛，还是让雇佣兵心疼了。他低头亲吻小鸟发红的眼角，轻轻吻掉他悲伤的泪水。

“对不起，斯莱德，让你扫兴了。”杰森笑着擦了擦眼角。  
威尔逊好久没看过杰森沮丧的样子，起码有十年没见到过。  
“Nope，我应付得来，你继续乖乖配合就好。”  
雇佣兵扶着阴茎进入未亡人的身体，并且逐渐加快抽插的节奏。  
杰森躺在床上，看着身上的男人一下一下挺进，在自己的身体里不停地律动。  
“杰森，别难过。我知道你喜欢黑面具，跟你喜欢我是一样的喜欢。”  
斯莱德扶着杰森的腰，让他下半身更加紧贴自己的阴茎。杰森被迫将双腿打得更开，双手撑在床上，后背和腰弓成一道美妙的弧线。  
“嗯呐……斯莱德……慢一点……”  
“我的意思是，假如我死了，你也会前脚出席完我的葬礼，后脚跟黑面具玩得兴起。”  
后穴里的阳具愈发胀大和炙热，反复戳刺着杰森的前列腺，令他无法听清楚斯莱德说的话。  
“什、什么……”  
毕竟，斯莱德和罗曼都不是杰森心中最特别、最重要的一个。  
雇佣兵就着插入的状态，让杰森翻了个身。后入式使得他能更深入、更用力，让悲伤的青年陷入疯狂。  
“啊……再用力点……斯莱德，再用力点……”  
杰森被插得脑子一片混沌，他扶着床边，在哭喊中达到了高潮，没被安抚过的阴茎射出了赛昂尼斯死后的第一发。

“杰森，咱可爱的知更鸟，又到你歌唱的时候咯。”  
纳皮尔很喜欢自己设计的开场白。  
今晚，小丑的朋友带了一位身份尊贵的客人来到后港图书馆，他就是卡尔·厄尔王储。  
厄尔王室豢养娈童的古老传统，他们美国人也早有耳闻。  
杰森瘦长纤细的身材，外加新长出来的金发，堪比经书中最纯洁无害的羔羊，无疑对极了王储的胃口，小丑的朋友敢打包票。

卡尔王储睨了一眼戴着项圈跪在地上的孩子，问他身上的伤怎么来的。杰森体内的药正在发作，使他无法回应。  
“噢，这小鸟太爱闹，总弄伤自己。”  
卡尔·厄尔瞥了纳皮尔一眼，用眼神告诉对方自己不是傻瓜。  
“你们退下吧，我不喜欢被人看着。”  
纳皮尔不乐意，但胳膊拧不过大腿，他和朋友收了王储一笔丰厚的嫖资，只好暂时离开。

克拉克抱着杰森，问他是否记得自己是谁。  
“杰森，我是你爸爸的朋友克拉克·肯特、咱们在韦恩庄园见过，你还记得吗？”  
杰森甩了甩头，在被药物搅得一团糟的脑子里，费劲地搜索克拉克的名字。  
“好像有点印象……”  
克拉克说，自己会想办法救他出去，让他坚持住。  
“我不确定自己还能坚持到什么时候，克拉克，我想死。”  
克拉克皱着眉头，他无法想象杰森吃过什么苦。  
多年以前，他去过一趟韦恩庄园，从布鲁斯书房的窗往外看，一个金发的小男孩和阿福在庭院里读书。布鲁斯告诉克拉克，那是自己新领养的孩子杰森。

为了避免小丑的怀疑，克拉克必须在杰森身上留下痕迹。但他不是变态恋童癖，决不能干犯罪的事。  
杰森瘦削的脸，让一双湛蓝的眼睛显得格外的大。克拉克一手抚摸着少年金色的长发，一手快速撸动胯间的阳具。  
杰森下意识地张开嘴，条件反射般含住了克拉克。记者先生哪顶得住这种级别的刺激，不一阵子就在少年湿热的口腔里交代了。  
克拉克不可思议地看着杰森，后者自然而然地吞掉他的精液，没有丝毫不适感。  
这是不对的，克拉克无比自责。杰森是个孩子，而且还被药物控制着。自己是个神志清醒的成年人，却对他做出这种事。  
杰森需要帮助。  
克拉克从裤兜里拿出瑞士军刀，将其中一截刀片掰下来，塞到杰森手里让他藏好。

一个小时后，小丑和他的朋友回到地下室。卡尔王储问他们，买走这孩子要多少钱。  
“尊敬的王储，我们感谢你对小鸟的欣赏与喜爱。不过，这知更鸟是非卖品。要是被他爸知道他的下落，咱们都看不见明天的日出。”  
无论卡尔·厄尔开出怎样的价钱，纳皮尔都坚决不卖。  
“不瞒你说，除了对布鲁斯·韦恩的顾虑，我还真不想卖掉杰森。听我一句老实话吧，卡尔王储，这只可爱的知更鸟，我还没折磨腻呢！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：i.很开心（各种意义上）出于对桶桶的爱开这个坑，才让懒鬼能有动力填别的坑（签约一时爽被编编催稿催到想上吊><20万KPI现在只差8千啦敲开心）ii.忽然发现喜欢球队夏天买的金发排球运动员（），五官很像游戏里的阿卡姆骑士（四舍五入就是捡到一只活体金发桶了yummy~）iii.回头审视一下，我会不会有点过度美化老黑了？黑桶真好恰><


	22. 醉态（RoyJay）

杰森第一天回赛昂尼斯总部上班，从下车走进电梯的一路上，他的一举一动都吸引着前来的记者，以及公司员工们的注意。  
“新董事长比大明星还好看，难怪能迷倒老董事长分他一半财产！”  
“别光羡慕贼吃肉，想想贼挨打。老董事长快五十岁的老男人，全身毁容还阳痿，别说韦恩这种帅哥，普通人也啃不下这硬骨头吧？跟他结婚不图财产莫非真为爱情？”  
“说起来，听说杀死老董事长的主谋是韦恩教父，新董事长的养父，好复杂的关系。”  
“但凡有良心的父亲，都不愿意孩子跟和自己一样大的老男人结婚吧，更何况是教父布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
几位舌头跟领带一样长的员工在大堂窃窃私语，杰森装作没听见，他跟几个蹲点的财经记者打招呼，然后径直走进高层专用电梯。

杰森在董事会上表态，自己无意接棒罗曼出任公司总裁，他会任命李秘书为集团首席执行官。  
李女士上任后第一件事，就是趁着政策红利让海外工厂回流。赛昂尼斯集团用实际行动响应布兰奇市长的新政，让制造业重返哥谭，为市民创造足够多的工作岗位。她关停杰纳斯化妆品了在比利时、法国、阿尔及利亚的深加工业务，只保留原料和半成品制造。  
不过，赛昂尼斯集团在哥谭已经多年没有厂房，现在的总部大厦是在老厂房原址建成的。于是李女士收购了经营不善的ACE化工厂，并购置了临近化工厂的哥谭港区仓库地皮，保证了赛昂尼斯的货轮一上岸，就进入自己的所有地。

杰森将帮派事务交由威尔逊统管，他也干得有声有色。雇佣兵设计好一系列的军事化课程，用以训练整个黑面具帮的成员们，导师团队则有他本人领导，成员主要是自己的老伙计们，还有之前从北非招过来的亡命之徒。  
训练结束后，帮派成员们要参加丧钟的考核，只有通过考核才能继续留在黑面具帮。没能通过的那些人，斯莱德·威尔逊对他们非常失望，只能用一颗子弹送上天堂。  
杰森听着雇佣兵的汇报，在电话里咯咯笑出声。  
“罗曼要是活着，也会毙了那群饭桶哈哈。”  
红头罩查了一下订单进度，瑞士和比利时生产的轻型武器都已经抵达安特卫普，这两天会完成装卸。  
杰森告诉丧钟，很快会有几货轮的“彩妆半成品”开往哥谭，叫他和李女士做好对接工作。

至于杰森自己，他是打死都不愿意留在哥谭过冬的。红头罩把事务安排妥当后，就安心当个甩手掌柜，带上军火库去南太平洋晒太阳。  
罗伊担心好朋友沉浸在伤痛中，于是带杰森去喝酒解闷。红头罩被他一杯接一杯的敬（灌）酒，喝完鸡尾酒又来红酒威士忌，各种酒混着喝。不多久，杰森连杯子都拿不稳，却依然坚持和好朋友碰杯。  
军火库扛着醉倒的红头罩回他们的基地。当罗伊把醉在睡梦里的人搁到床上后，他看了一眼床头的合照，那是布鲁斯带杰森去看球的合照，父子俩都穿着哥谭队的球衣。  
丧钟告诫过军火库，不要过度沉溺在红头罩身上，他始终不是自己的。杰森可以对所有男人打开双腿，但他的心从来只向着残酷骑士。

“小杰鸟，我没有不切实际的奢望，我只是，不想看到你伤心。”  
罗伊亲吻着好朋友软弱的唇，一边解开对方衣服纽扣，亲吻杰森的锁骨、乳头、腹肌、肚脐……在一路往下，含住沉睡中粉白色的阳具。  
杰森的阴茎早于本人被罗伊唤醒了，硬挺着彰显出盎格鲁-撒克逊人平均水平的尺寸和硬度。  
罗伊一顿操作猛如虎，睡梦中的杰森被撸得发出连连喘息。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
军火库对伙伴的表现颇为满意，他让杰森先释放出今晚的第一份。  
罗伊往杰森的后穴挤了半管润滑，再插入两根手指做扩张准备运动。沉睡中的红头罩配合地将腿张得更开，方便罗伊进一步的侵犯。  
军火库扶着硬挺的屌插入杰森，然后抱着他两条大腿，骑在他身上缓慢挺进。  
或许是因为酒精的作用，杰森的内壁比往常来得更热更紧，罗伊越来越用力地操着，一边低头亲吻杰森泛着红霞的脸颊。身下金发青年的醉态，军火库无论如何都看不腻。

“坏小鸟，居然学会咬人了……”  
小丑打开铁笼，像牵狗一样把杰森拖了出来。少年不知所措瑟瑟发抖，他想往后缩离纳皮尔远一点，但项圈上的狗绳不允许他这样做。  
“杰森，我们需要谈一谈有关礼貌的话题。你已经抓伤了我的好几位朋友，他们都是我非常重要的朋友。”  
小丑用力扯住杰森头上一大把的金发，少年痛得不由自主喊出声。  
“你知道吗？你弄伤的那些人，他们对哥谭有着巨大贡献。全靠他们的资助，才有这一座后港图书馆。这里孩子们才有一线出路，不用像他们的父母一样，烂臭在这贫民窟终老！”  
纳皮尔的话没有半个字进到杰森耳朵里，他的毒瘾正在发作，全身骨头像被无数条虫子啃咬着。钻心刺骨的痛苦让他对现实一无所知。  
“你这臭小鸟，当我的话是耳边风。你这么缺乏教养，你爸爸知道吗？”  
小丑举起撬棍，往少年身上疯狂砸去。  
“你需要一点棍棒教育。”  
杰森抱着脑袋蜷缩在地上，一道道血痕落在背上。长期只靠一点儿牛奶续命，少年的体重跌到连一百磅都不够。小丑的撬棍砸在皮包骨头的背部上，好几次勾到了骨头。  
杰森很痛，痛不欲生，但慢慢的，他连喊痛的力气都没了。

小丑终于停手了，并不是他气消了，不过是他打累了而已。  
“纳皮尔先生，对不起。我以后不敢了……”  
少年示弱的语气稍稍安抚纳皮尔，杰森艰难地从地上爬起来，慢慢靠近小丑。  
杰森趴在纳皮尔腿边蹭了蹭，又讨好地舔他的手背。心情变好的小丑像撸狗一样抚摸少年及背的金发。  
“纳皮尔先生，你能亲亲我吗？你从来没亲吻过我……”  
“有何不可？虽然我跟你爸爸不一样，但你是个好孩子，有时候。”  
脆弱的少年凑近纳皮尔的唇，当检察官低头吻住知更鸟时，杰森舔出藏在牙床的刀片，咬在牙齿间，顺着小丑的嘴角一划而过。  
“噢！你这只黑心的坏鸟，你对我干了什么！”  
小丑捧住被割开的一边嘴角，疼痛让他咬牙切齿。  
杰森趁他病要他命，他握住刀片往男人大腿两侧的主动脉捅了进去，划了两大道。  
小丑顿时血流如注跪在地上，鲜血以肉眼可见的速度浸漫在大理石地板上。杰森努力按捺住体内的毒瘾，他集中精神，全神贯注盯着纳皮尔的脖子，用锋利的瑞士军刀片割破检察官的喉管。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：终于KO掉小丑，接下来进入收官戏份><


	23. 知更鸟（BruJay）

《星球日报》刊出一则极具爆炸性的报道，一起针对青少年的虐待惨案，正在大都会的双子城——哥谭市，后港区的贫民窟图书馆地下室悄然发生。  
记者克拉克·肯特在文中暗示，涉案者J先生来自这座城市的司法机关，却与市内外的犯罪集团有密切关系。J先生在哥谭市内享有苍白骑士的外号。白天以检察官的身份，将一切与他的利益集团有冲突的个人关进铁窗之内。晚上，他带着他的权贵朋友前往后港图书馆。这群极端邪恶的犯罪分子，从西海岸绑架来的少年A身上，满足了各自无法描述的邪恶性癖。

这则报道一上街，戈登局长立马下令哥谭警局，派出特遣部队前往后港图书馆进行搜索行动。  
特种部队来到地下负三层的私人阅览室，只看到躺在血泊中的检察官杰克·纳皮尔的尸体，却怎么也找不到少年A的踪影。法医通过比对现场捡到的刀片，确认上面的指纹与韦恩家族次子杰森一致。警方将杰森·陶德·韦恩列为犯罪嫌疑人。  
这一起由大都会一则新闻引起的血案，造成了相当强烈的社会影响，哥谭警方对犯罪嫌疑人身份保密，媒体只能从警方发言人的只言片语中作出推测。

布洛克督察推测，既然凶手是个孩子，应该走不远。他亲自率领一支小分队再次前往后港区，将整个贫民窟翻了个底朝天，终于在犯罪巷的一处暗娼排档找到杰森。  
金发男孩坐在床上，抽着用卖身钱换来的海洛因，一脸如释重负的表情。  
“布洛克警官，我这店不过是小本经营混口饭吃。看在咱们十几年的交情份上，您就网开一面呗。”  
布洛克点了根烟，告诉拉皮条的惹上事儿了。  
他指了指被探员拷住的杰森，说这男孩身份跟普通站街的不一样，身上还背着一条命案，自己必须带他回警局接受调查。  
“有件事必须讲清楚，那孩子刚来时已经是这样子了。他身上那些伤痕针孔，跟我们没有一点关系。另外，是他求我们收留他的。当时他连衣服都没有，还毒瘾发作来着。我们一时心软才让他在这儿接活的。咱们可没虐待过他。”  
拉皮条拼命辩解。

凌晨，布洛克致电局长，说找到杰森了。布鲁斯挂上戈登的电话后，马上带着律师上警局。家族律师付过天价保释金，杰森被布鲁斯接回韦恩庄园。  
布鲁斯想抱住他受伤的小鸟，杰森却一直推开他。少年现在虚弱得连一百磅都达不到，男人知道自己可以来硬的，但这又有何意义？  
“为什么逃出来以后不找我？不打电话回庄园？”父亲愤怒问道。  
布鲁斯不是为儿子的行为而生气，更多的是愤恨自己做父亲做得太失败，最疼爱的孩子都不信任他。  
回来做什么？杰森把头别向窗外不说话，想起小丑给自己看的报纸，闭上了眼。

半夜，提摩西·德雷克被屋子内的动静所惊醒。他看见阿尔弗莱德端着医疗箱走过，进了他名义上的二哥房间。  
那个失踪很长时间的杰森·陶德回来了？  
他看见布鲁斯垂头丧气地离开杰森的房间，却站在门外久久不愿意走。

阿福给杰森少爷洗过热水澡，然后剪掉他那跟女孩子一样长的头发，再给他全身上下大大小小的伤口上药、包扎。  
阿福提醒他，药水涂过伤口时会有点疼，请他忍一忍。杰森没有反应，他就像个听话的木偶一样，坐在床边没有丝毫反应。  
“杰森少爷，你已经回家了。现在你是安全的，有什么需要随时摇铃喊我。”  
阿福替小主人掖好被子，他点亮了床头灯，然后安静地离开房间。

翌日早晨，哥谭大学心理学系的乔纳森·克莱因教授，接到了教父的电话，前往韦恩庄园。老管家负责接待教授，布鲁斯跟克莱因谈了杰森的情况。下午，乔纳森在庭院里找到正埋头看书的杰森，看的是陀思妥耶夫斯基的《白痴》。克莱因教授向杰森作自我介绍。  
“教授，你有烟吗？”  
乔纳森从衣兜里拿出烟，杰森把烟夹在食指中指间，叼在嘴里，凑向男人。克莱因为金发的少年点烟。  
美丽的患者在自己面前吞云吐雾，乔纳森挪了挪椅子，坐到他的身边。

杰森享受完这一根烟，终于愿意开口说话。  
“谢谢你，克莱因教授。我从小就有抽烟的习惯，但被布鲁斯收养后，我就没再碰过……”  
乔纳森安静地聆听杰森说话，没有打断他。  
直到傍晚，阿尔弗莱德来到院子请杰森少爷回屋里，晚餐已准备好了。  
克莱因告辞了，临别前告诉杰森，明天还会来看他。  
杰森在饭桌上落座，布鲁斯给他介绍提摩西，他法律意义上的弟弟。  
杰森面无表情地打完招呼，继续一声不吭地用着晚餐。  
提摩西悄悄打量坐在对面的兄长，他的体型瘦削得风一吹就飘走，不过湛蓝的双瞳和凌厉的五官依然光彩夺目。陌生的二哥浑身散发着生人勿进的气息，令提摩西不敢主动攀谈。  
饭桌上，布鲁斯问提摩西今天过得怎么样，小儿子开始分享自己在学校的见闻。  
杰森吃了几口牛排和青菜，喝了半碗汤，就饱了。

杰森回到房间继续看书，突然一阵恶心，就跑进浴室跪在马桶边，将刚才吃进去的食物吐得干干净净。  
长期只靠牛奶活命，杰森的肠胃退化到无法消化固体食物。  
晚上，杰森摇铃找阿福，请他给自己一瓶温牛奶。  
老管家进来后，看见杰森盖着厚厚的被子，才知道小主人发烧了。  
布鲁斯连夜请来莱斯利·汤普金斯医生，给杰森看病。  
杰森躺在床上说，可能因为自己下午在院子里看书吹风着了凉。  
莱斯利给杰森诊完症，发现他的身体有很多问题，这跟其他孩子普通的感冒发烧不一样。

她离开杰恩的房间，告诉布鲁斯和阿尔弗莱德，杰森需要去戒毒所，需要接受专业的治疗。  
“他哪里都不许去，他要留在韦恩庄园。”  
布鲁斯不能容忍杰森离开自己控制范围，他不能再拿杰森去冒险，他不能再承受失去最爱孩子的怆痛。  
莱斯利提醒布鲁斯，杰森的情况非常糟糕，他的消化系统甚至无法正常消化普通的食物。他需要进行系统性的戒毒治疗，以及心理辅导。  
“杰森现在严重营养不良，继续这样下去，他会有生命危险。”  
双方最后达成了妥协，布鲁斯让汤普金斯医生使用大宅的地下实验室，给杰森作专门治疗。

汤普金斯医生和助手帕米拉·艾斯利，在实验室结束了一天的忙碌，准备离开韦恩庄园。杰森坐在实验室的角落不愿意走。  
“杰森，怎么了？”莱斯利蹲下身子问他。  
“医生，带我离开这里吧。”  
不久前才逃出铁笼的知更鸟，不想呆在另一处更大的铁笼里。


	24. 签名球衣（BruJay+BizarroJay）

纳皮尔被杀害的案子已进入候审阶段，哈维·丹特接手案子前联系了布鲁斯。检察官建议教父送杰森去一趟阿卡姆州立医院，做个精神鉴定，这会对诉讼有利。  
杰森说，克莱因教授可以陪自己去做鉴定，但布鲁斯坚持要亲自陪同去医院。阿尔弗莱德帮老爷好说歹说，杰森才勉强同意。  
这是杰森回家后的第一次出门。他刚坐上GMC的后座，就缩在角落埋头打掌机游戏，不理会父亲。布鲁斯感到难过，他捧在手心宠着的宝贝，依然不愿意原谅自己。不过这也活该，谁让自己没能保护好他的知更鸟。  
鉴定之前，医院已经收到来自莱斯利·汤普金斯医生的医疗病例记录。鉴定进行得相当快，杰森被诊断患有边缘型人格障碍、躁郁症，是临床意义上的精神病人。  
院方表示，他们会把鉴定证明呈递法庭。韦恩家族的律师告诉布鲁斯，鉴定结果对杰森颇为有利，相信法庭会作出令人满意的判决。  
从阿卡姆州立医院出来后，杰森抬头仰望灰蓝的天空。布鲁斯喊他上车回家，杰森迟迟没有动静。  
“杰森，不如周末一起去看球赛吧？”  
杰森答应了，布鲁斯很开心。

周六，杰森早早就从床上醒来，在浴室里边哼歌边刷牙。  
“早安，杰森少爷。您今天起得好早。”  
阿福还在饭桌布置早餐时，一贯晚起的杰森居然最早出现，这让老管家有点意外。  
“早安，阿尔弗莱德。可以给我一杯牛奶吗？”  
阿福乐于遵命，还给了杰森可口的松饼和培根。杰森回来后这一个多月，在阿福和汤普金斯的精心照料下，体重已经有所提升。虽然跟同龄人相比，杰森依然体型偏瘦，但身体状况和气色已有极大改善。  
布鲁斯来到饭厅时，撞见金发少年脸上露出久违的笑容。  
“杰森，早安。有什么开心事吗？”  
杰森看到男人，脸上的笑容忽然僵住，他摇了摇头，说没什么。  
布鲁斯自我安慰一番，不让小鸟的生疏表现使自己气馁。  
杰森只是没准备好，他会慢慢接受自己的。  
提姆抓紧宝贵的周末赖床，没有下来吃早餐。饭厅里只有杰森和他的养父。  
杰森用完早餐，离开之前提醒布鲁斯，下午记得带自己去看球，这是之前约好的。  
“放心，我当然记得。”

杰森回到房间，捡起看了一半的《白痴》继续阅读。可男孩看了没几页，就忍不住去打开衣柜，拿出珍藏的全队签名球衣套在身上，然后又跑去浴室对着镜子上发蜡。  
忽然，他听到房间外有动静，布鲁斯穿上外套匆忙地开车离开庄园。杰森问阿福怎么了。管家说，老爷有点急事，要去夜猫俱乐部找凯勒小姐。  
中午，杰森在偌大的饭厅里，独自享用着午餐，食不知味。  
再次回到房间，杰森脱掉球衣摔在地上，拧开水龙头洗掉头上的发蜡。失落的少年顶着湿漉漉的头发蜷缩在床上。  
骗子。布鲁斯是大骗子。

“杰森，快醒醒。咱们要抓紧时间出发，球赛一小时后开始啦。”  
杰森迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看见布鲁斯坐在床头。  
少年套上酒红的兜帽卫衣，穿着破洞牛仔裤和帆布鞋走出房间。当父亲的知道他的宝贝又在生自己的气。  
布鲁斯刚才在房间时，不是没有留意到地上那一件皱巴巴的球衣。哥谭队赢下队史第一个总冠军后，被哥谭教父邀请来庄园作客。全队上下每一位球员和教练，他们一个个亲手在杰森的球衣上留下亲笔签名。杰森一直把这件球衣当作是自己的宝贝收藏品。  
杰森故意穿得破破烂烂，让自己坐在布鲁斯身旁时，看起来不像养子而更像糖宝。他真是个非常、非常坏的孩子。

瑞士 巴塞尔  
杰纳斯医美部门刚完成了一例非常成功的整形手术。主刀医生向董事长汇报，两个星期后病人脸上的肿胀会自动消掉。等他看到镜子里的自己后，肯定会非常满意手术的结果。  
等麻醉药过了以后，杰森手牵手，领着满头绷带的比扎罗回自己的安全屋。

杰森不懂比扎罗为何坚持要做整形手术，他觉得自己的宝宝已经足够完美。  
“杰森，你难道没发现周围的人，看我像看怪物一样吗？”  
杰森不懂两者之间的逻辑关系。在他看来，自己因他人指手画脚而作出改变，是件荒诞的事情。  
比扎罗叹了口气，他知道自己无法说服杰森。毕竟他天生一张完美脸蛋，无法理解丑又怪的人们所承受的负担。

杰森搂住比扎罗，想亲亲他的宝宝，却面对满头绷带无从下嘴。  
“抱歉，杰森。我也想吻你，不过只能等到拆绷带以后了。”  
金发青年没有气馁，他脱掉小比身上的衬衣，在结实的胸膛上落下细碎的吻，还坏心地咬了咬两颗乳头。  
“噢，杰森，别这样……”  
比扎罗在单身派对上初尝禁果，便逐渐对杰森的身体食髓知味。他甚至有一点庆幸赛昂尼斯死了，自己不用和杰森搞婚外情。  
婚外情是不对的，比扎罗上网看剧集知道的。

比扎罗翻身，把杰森压在沙发上，拉开裤链掏出阴茎。杰森被眼前的大家伙馋哭了，他张开嘴接纳他的宝宝，一边把大屌含得足够硬，一边张开双腿迎接即将到来的侵犯。  
比扎罗被吹得越来越爽，在杰森嘴里交代了。小比掰开杰森的嘴巴，赶在他吞掉之前把精液挖出来，然后伸进饥渴的小穴反复摁搓抽插，把它扩张到能适应自己进入的程度。  
经过漫长的等待，杰森的屁股终于吃到又热又粗的大热狗。  
“嗯呐，小比你好棒哦……”  
被表扬的比扎罗干起杰森越来越卖力。  
“这样子喜欢吗？”  
“嗯，好喜欢……”  
杰森疯狂点头，他喜欢被巨大的屌操到身体最深处。  
小比继续用力干着，直到戳中难以名状的某个点，杰森叫得更加骚了，他就反复往这里戳刺，同时不忘照顾杰森的前面。  
“噢，小比你好棒，小比你真乖，爱死小比了……”  
杰森在比扎罗温暖的掌心里，交代了今晚的第一发。他擦了擦眼角的生理性泪水，拥着满头绑带的宝贝，蹭了蹭下身。  
“小比，我还要……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：写父子间日常简直停不下来！啊啊啊剧情还得往下走啊……我要给桶桶性福！给他一个器大活好！一夜三十次不肾虚的布鲁西！


	25. 月光（BruJay）

德国 莱比锡市郊  
久道工科终端小组为美国客人们现场演示，他们最新款的轻荷载反跟踪无人机。  
“威尔逊先生，这款‘仙鹤’能负载最大5千克货物，飞行最远30公里，相信它能够满足您的作战需求。而且，‘仙鹤’还具备反侦察功能……”  
工业部门总监哈泽汀先生，非常耐心地为丧钟以及其他雇佣兵作讲解。  
三辆豹型坦克在不远处的草坪上行驶，军火库和两个小兵在其中一辆坦克里试驾，一位久道工科的重工产品试验员给他们做操作指导。  
至于阿卡姆骑士，他和比扎罗正乘坐擅长高速突袭的HGH直升机，鸟瞰莱比锡这颗前东德明珠。  
中午，久道工科的高层们宴请阿卡姆骑士一行人，前往市中心的汉德尔霍夫施泰根博阁大酒店。  
总监哈泽汀先生在饭桌上祝酒时表现得彬彬有礼，却又不过分热情，杰森对此颇为欣赏。  
午餐的尾声，美国人跟德国人在价格和交付日期上基本达成了意见一致。杰森叮嘱威尔逊，下午回厂区跟哈泽汀先生走完合同，订金支付由罗伊搞定。

阿卡姆骑士和比扎罗则赶赴哈雷机场，乘坐汉莎航空前往科隆。伊莎贝尔再次遇见英俊神秘的冯·魏斯滕海姆先生，以及他身旁变好看了的弗兰肯斯坦。  
她决定主动出击。  
“Herr Von Weistenheim, trinken Sie ein Glas Whisky ?（冯·魏斯滕海姆先生，您要喝一杯威士忌吗？）”  
“Schön, vielen Dank.（好的，非常感谢。）”  
杰森认出美丽的空中小姐，对方的热情服务让他感觉宾至如归。  
金发男孩心想，假如自己对女孩子有感觉的话，他会第一时间打电话联系伊莎贝尔，带她去巴黎浪漫约会，在埃菲尔铁塔的米其林餐厅享用烛光晚餐。

到达科隆，杰森来到联邦德国首任总理阿登纳住过的小楼房，穿过开满红玫瑰的小花园，他和比扎罗走进屋里，听到有人在弹莫扎特的《月光》。  
“Guten Nachmittag, Herr Haywood und Herr Bizarro.（下午好，海伍德先生和比扎罗先生）”  
管家迈耶先生领着两位客人进到客厅，并准备好刚煮好的咖啡、新鲜出炉的曲奇饼以及糖果。他则上书房去，请主人下来见客。  
杰森吃了一颗手工巧克力，味道炒鸡棒。  
“迈耶先生的手艺不错吧？”  
“我山长水远来科隆，你就在这小破楼招待我？”  
保养得当的中年男人笑了笑，说担心自己的城堡被红头罩炸了。  
“放心，除非有人付钱，否则我不会炸你祖屋的。”  
“那我希望你炸我老宅时，不要用我公司的产品。不然我外婆会气得从坟地跳出来。”  
杰森被逗得哈哈笑。  
“堂堂久道集团的实际拥有者，竟然是猫头鹰议长。”  
“怎么？塔利亚没告诉过你？”  
杰森摇摇头，若不是要买军火装备，自己已经好些年没联系过她。  
“怎么来我这儿买导弹了？”  
高峻清不解，明明北美遍地军火商。杰森说，那些军火商都或多或少跟布鲁斯有关系，自己不想打草惊蛇。  
猫头鹰议长表示理解，他也希望把哥谭市从残酷骑士手里夺回来。  
“另外，你跟迪克·格雷森说一下，他是无论任何都不被允许成为议会一员的。”  
杰森不解，问高峻清为什么。  
“因为他是个格雷森。即便他成了韦恩的养子，他依然是一个只配当利爪的格雷森。”  
阿卡姆骑士需要500枚短程导弹，猫头鹰议长承诺，明天会从叙利亚发货。  
谈话间，一位身材颀长的黑发青年，从容走进会客厅坐在高峻清腿上，杰森推测刚才弹钢琴的人就是他。猫头鹰议长宠溺地抱着青年，向杰森介绍他的利爪。  
阿卡姆骑士有点怀疑，眼前的男孩过于纤细，跟印象中杀人如麻的利爪大相径庭。另外，黑发青年的容貌相当眼熟，杰森怀疑自己在哪里见过。  
“你见过元风不奇怪，他不当利爪时，还挺多人认识他。”  
杰森想起来了：自己在科隆国际机场里，走到哪都看到的巨幅奢侈品海报上，那个拎着老花包包的男人就是元风。  
临别时，高峻清让杰森代为问候海伍德博士。

纳皮尔案一审判决，十二人陪审团一致裁决，被告杰森·陶德·韦恩杀人罪名不成立。被告律师以当事人有严重心理疾病为由，拒绝出席审判。  
判决结果出来后，布鲁斯没有告诉杰森，他不想他的宝贝受到二次伤害。

为了帮助杰森戒断毒瘾，汤普金斯医生让他服用少量的氯胺酮，克莱因教授也同意了，这能有效缓解他的躁郁症状。  
乔纳森·克莱因确认他的患者正在好转。  
星期三，克莱因教授又来到韦恩庄园，给他年轻的美丽患者看诊。  
杰森和乔纳森见面，除了第一次是在庭院，后面几次都是在书房。金发的少年会喝着阿福泡的薰衣草安神茶，躺在丝绒沙发上，接受教授的谈话治疗。

“杰森，今天的治疗会跟往常有点不一样。”  
克莱因向杰森指出，他从来没谈过自己的恐惧，但如果继续下去无异于原地转圈做无用功。教授想让年轻的患者吸入他调制的恐惧气体，直面自己最恐惧的事物或经历，再亲口吐露达到治疗效果。  
“杰森，你怕吗？如果害怕的话，我们可以往后再做气体治疗。”  
杰森同意了克莱因教授的治疗方案。乔纳森从治疗包里取出一瓶气体和气管，他让杰森脑袋枕在天鹅绒软垫上，放松身体。

“杰森，你让我非常失望。”  
“迪克和提姆都比你好的多得多。当初把你从犯罪巷带回庄园，是我犯下最大的错误。”  
“或许，你在地下室死掉，对我和你都是种解脱……”  
布鲁斯说的每一句话，就像一根根利箭，无情地刺向杰森的胸膛。

“瞧，杰森，我说的没错吧？哈哈哈！你爸爸根本就不爱你！”  
“你爸爸一直以来就没爱过你，他跟其他男人一样，不过是想玩弄你的身体。不然呢？”  
“布鲁斯，早知道你这么大方，我就该在地下室帮你解决这个小烦人精。”  
涂着白脸的纳皮尔浮现在眼前，无情地嘲笑着杰森。

恐惧气体效力消失后，杰森向克莱因教授诉说自己刚才所看到的。  
乔纳森·克莱因给杰森做好记录，给他开出一些效果温和的镇静药物。  
“杰森，你很棒，你非常勇敢。”  
治疗结束前，教授不忘给小患者一点鼓励。

深夜，杰森离开自己的房间，推开养父卧室的门。  
金发的少年借着月光，细细察看布鲁斯的睡颜。就是这张迷人的脸，让全哥谭的名媛都忍不住芳心暗许。  
杰森回忆起下午看到的环境，他愈发觉得那不仅仅是恐惧的幻觉，更是一种心理暗示。  
他渴望和布鲁斯发生一种关系，一种比现在更亲密、更稳定的关系，他无法想象自己被弃之不理的情状。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：太沉迷自我表达，把读者老爷活活闷死了ε=(´ο｀*)）)唉……


	26. 共犯（BruJay）

汤普金斯医生的助理，帕米拉·艾斯利是一位草药研究爱好者。在莱斯利给杰森治疗期间，帕米拉会利用庄园实验室的设备，做一些药草实验。  
杰森从帕米拉实验桌上偷来药剂，涂在自己身体上，然后像猫一样摸进大宅的主人卧室。昨晚他在自己房间里试过这药，确认没有问题。  
现在，金发男孩解开自己睡衣上的纽扣，靠近熟睡的养父。杰森枕在布鲁斯的身边，借着月光描摹着男人棱角分明的眉毛、笔挺的鼻梁、坚毅的嘴唇……  
哥谭教父被细碎的亲吻从梦中惊扰醒来，他还没来得及睁开眼睛，就被一股甜腻迷人的芬芳所吸引住，男人温柔地回应这个吻。  
杰森仿佛得到了鼓励，双手环上了父亲的颈项，同时抬起大腿，用内侧贴上对方的身体。  
布鲁斯抚摸上少年的腿，比寻常的床伴们更为纤细。他睁开眼，发现最疼爱的儿子双腿缠着自己，二人姿势过分亲昵。  
“杰、杰森，你怎么在这里？”  
“布鲁斯，今晚我可以在你房间睡觉吗？只是这一晚，可以吗？”  
少年卑微的发问，让父亲不忍心拒绝。  
布鲁斯稍稍想推开杰森，金发的男孩却愈发往自己怀里靠。  
“不要拒绝我，不要离开我，布鲁斯，求你了……”  
男人只能抱住他的孩子，劝他别紧张，自己不会离开。  
布鲁斯低头，发现那阵诡异的香气，是从杰森身上散发出的。  
“爹地，你爱我吗？你爱我像我爱你一样深吗？”  
布鲁斯觉得自己变得不像自己，脑海里不断闪现一些很久远的画面，赛昂尼斯抱着杰森，和小茶花女亲亲热热的画面。  
男人翻了个身，将少年禁锢在身下，问他怎么到底回事。  
“布鲁斯，对不起。我不是要故意伤害你的。相信我，我只是……不想被你抛弃……”  
杰森低声哭泣着，他不停地道歉，凌乱的金发散落在枕间，本该无忧无虑的湖蓝眸子，此刻浸满了泪水。  
他的黄金男孩，竟然沦落到如此伤心，自己当父亲太失败了。  
“布鲁斯，可以亲亲我吗？”  
杰森拉开他的纯棉睡衣，雪白的胸膛袒露在面前。不可否认，眼前的画面给布鲁斯带来巨大的冲击。  
“杰森，我会对你犯罪的，你明白吗？”  
“放心，布鲁斯，我是你的共犯。”  
金发的少年捧着男人的手，将它放在自己平坦的胸脯上，小巧的乳头被刺激得硬挺直立，抵上父亲的掌心。  
在道德枷锁的重压下，布鲁斯吻住了杰森。跟之前轻柔的吻不一样，男人此刻的吻里写满了欲望和占有。  
少年被父亲疯狂地索取口腔里的气息，甚至有一瞬间感受到窒息的快感。因为他知道，此刻自己是被需要的、是幸福的。  
男人带有薄茧的手指，在尖挺的粉色乳头上轻轻一划，满意地听到少年噎在喉间的呻吟。布鲁斯低头啃咬被冷落的另一颗，杰森没能忍住喊出声来。  
“嗯……”  
“杰森稳住，现在才刚开始。”  
男人的手也没闲着，教父伸手探进养子的裤裆底下，杰森两腿间的昂扬让他相当满意。男人伸出两根手指，刺入两片算不上丰润的臀瓣之间紧窄且湿润的入口，他惊喜地发现，男孩早已做好了准备。  
“我的杰森，我的小精灵，我的彼得潘……”  
“布鲁斯、爹地，我爱你……我需要你……”  
此刻，哥谭最大的教父正扶着像钢铁般坚硬的阳具，插进他第二个养子的屁股里。布鲁斯的尺寸和硬度，让杰森在疼痛中获得了快感，这种感觉令他上瘾。  
布鲁斯抱住男孩的两条腿，强迫他毫无保留地把全部奉献给自己。富有节奏和力度的一进一出，将杰森送上了天堂。  
“嗯啊啊啊啊……”  
尾椎传来的快感，令金发的阿多尼斯弓起后背，前面的阴茎毫无预兆地射出了白色的浆露。  
“布鲁斯、布鲁斯、布鲁斯……”  
“我在这里，杰森，我就在这里……”  
父亲搂住他的儿子，与他秘密的小情人十指相交。  
杰森抬头，渴望一个吻，布鲁斯满足了他。但他和他都分不清楚，这一吻中，更多的是爱还是欲。  
教父就着插入的姿势，让杰森翻过身背向自己，少年感觉自己像被插在烤架上的肉，全身上下被欲火熊熊燃烧。  
如果自己在此刻被带进地狱，也死而无憾了。

哥谭教父来到夜猫俱乐部，姑娘们纷纷上前热情问候。  
布鲁斯推门进入店长办公室，看见赛琳娜正站在镜子前搔首弄姿，欣赏自己的新首饰。  
“达令，你来啦？”  
赛琳娜·凯勒转身迎向她的老板、情人、知己，纯黑的香奈儿抹胸裙将她胸前的《赛昂尼斯的爱慕》衬托得璀璨夺目。  
布鲁斯脸上的笑意顿时消失得无影无踪。  
“这项链你从哪里得来的？”  
凯勒不喜欢教父现在看自己的样子。  
“你该反省一下，自己多久没送过我礼物了？”  
哥谭教父反驳，圣诞节和情人节都送礼物了，质问赛琳娜该如何才能满足。  
“无论如何，这不是你偷别人东西的理由。”  
“我真的很好奇，你的宝贝杰森到底使了什么手段，能把黑面具这凯子迷成那个样子。光裸钻就要五千万耶……”  
赛琳娜忍不住再次照镜子，28克拉的蓝钻项链，大半个亿美元啊，居然就这么挂在自己脖子上。  
“赛琳娜，你必须把这东西物归原主。”  
“为什么？我凭真本事抢回来的战利品，你有什么立场叫我还？”  
“我最讨厌小偷强盗。赛琳娜，这一点你该非常清楚。”  
没有那些贪心的贼，布鲁斯的父母就不会死。  
“杰森在床上都使了什么手段，让男人们一个个都对他念念不忘？”  
哥谭教父警告他的情人，不要继续试探自己的底线。  
“来，告诉我，布鲁斯，杰森·陶德的身体到底有何过人之处？你不是亲身体验过吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：  
i.努力想把这场啪戏写得鸳鸯蝴蝶派，结果也不怎鸳鸯蝴蝶……╮(╯_╰)╭  
ii.这个坑还没填完，居然又有新坑的思路了，惨_( :з)∠)_


	27. Déjà vu（DamiJay+BruJay）

上午十点半，哥谭国际机场聚集了数十家媒体记者，他们都是来采访即将结束度假，回国投入工作的赛昂尼斯集团董事长的。  
杰森刚从贵宾通道走出来，就被一哄而上的话筒和镜头怼脸。  
“你好，韦恩先生。你看起来比之前好多了，可以透露这三个月都去哪里度假了？”维姬·维尔一如既然挤在最前提问。  
英俊的金发青年摘下墨镜，古铜色的肌肤完美搭配那一双湖蓝色的眸子，他朝着镜头和闪光灯不吝展露出迷人的微笑，说着该死的有钱人才会说的话。  
“去了马尔代夫、关岛、泰国、新加坡……时间过得真快，我好像除了晒太阳什么都没干，就已经三月了。要不是公司的人催我回哥谭开一季度会议，我应该能玩到暑假……”  
“那你知道吗，杰森？你婚礼所佩戴的《赛昂尼斯的爱慕》，从赛昂尼斯公馆的保险箱里被盗了。”维姬·维尔追问。  
杰森表现得异常平静，回答记者说，李女士早已告知自己这件事了。  
罗曼·赛昂尼斯才死了三个月，他的婚约者就变得如此冷漠。  
资深记者嗅到有大新闻的味道，维姬赶紧跟在杰森身边继续追问。  
“你为什么一点都不惊讶？有新伴侣了？”  
杰森停住了脚步，当着镜头的面回答维姬·维尔。  
“罗曼死了，我戴那项链给谁看？反正那项链投了保，保险公司和警察会跟进。这跟我有没有新伴侣毫无关系，留一点隐私给我可以吗？”

冰山俱乐部内，达米安坐在豪华包厢的牛皮沙发上，一边品尝着路易十三，一边欣赏LED巨幕电视里维姬·维尔声情并茂的报道。  
杰森推开房门，看见屏幕里刚下飞机的自己，马上伸手去拿遥控关电视，却被沙发上体格强壮的青年拽下身子，一个踉跄撞进达米安的怀里。  
“堂堂冰山俱乐部的老板，走路都这么不小心的？”  
达米安故意压低嗓音问话，他知道杰森对这毫无抵抗力。  
杰森直起身子问达米安，老头知道他来冰山俱乐部吗。  
“他知道我来还能怎样？你怕他又来找你麻烦？”  
达米安说着，低头靠近蜜糖般的颈侧，小口啃咬上去。  
杰森抱怨自己法律上的弟弟是条狗，却没有推开对方，甚至在敏感区被咬时，情不自禁发出甜腻的嘤哼。  
“达米安，别在这里……”杰森按住男人解纽扣的手。  
达米安抬头，天花角落的摄像头正对着自己。  
年轻却身材伟岸的韦恩，单手扛起冰山俱乐部的主人，在众目睽睽之下走进了老板专属的办公室，还不忘在门把挂上请勿打扰的牌子。

杰森被放在黑榉木长桌上，达米安像拆礼物一样，给哥哥解开纯黑真丝衬衫上纽扣，亲吻上袒露出来的蜜色胸膛。  
“陶德，你知道不？你跟老头都一模一样的虚伪。要不是你刚才勾引我，你对维姬·维尔说的话我都快相信了。我差点以为你对黑面具有过感情，你这头冷血动物。”  
杰森坦然面对达米安的指责，他拉下男人脖子上的领带，然后情色地含在嘴里，再慢慢扯出来……  
“陶德，你真是个婊子！”  
达米安用力抓住杰森后脑勺的金发，狠狠地亲吻着他的双唇，掠夺他的气息。  
冰山俱乐部老板的手开始不规矩起来，趁着达米安不注意探进他的裤裆。  
达米安还是嫩，在杰森摆弄下很快就沦为他床上的奴隶。当弟弟发现这一点后，无法抑制胸中的愤怒，抽插哥哥的幅度和力度都越来越大。  
“陶德，你太讨人厌了。”  
“那就操我啊……达米安，快操死我……”  
被跟布鲁斯雷同的大屌深深插入自己的后穴里，这个认知让交媾中的杰森兴奋不已。  
“噢，达米安……你跟你爸爸一样棒……”  
骑在金发青年身上的年轻人有多愤怒？看他侵犯对方有多厉害便可以知道。

杰森后悔了，他不该摸进布鲁斯的卧室，更不该引诱养父对自己犯罪。  
当太阳照亮整个大宅的一刻，杰森看见布鲁斯脸上的懊悔，他马上后悔了。  
他真的后悔了。  
自己太肮脏了，居然拖心爱的布鲁斯下水，让他和自己一样变堕落。  
自己是个罪人。  
自己该死。  
自己把一切都搞砸了。

下午，克莱因教授来庄园看诊，杰森把自己内心最黑暗的一面吐露无遗。  
乔纳森·克莱因没有作出任何道德批判，只是问杰森，接下来他该怎么办，如何面对他的养父。  
杰森说，自己想离开布鲁斯、离开哥谭。  
傍晚，克莱因觐见哥谭教父，建议送杰森去瑞士的温泉疗养院。  
“韦恩先生，请听我说。我认识的一处温泉疗养院，他们的泉水有疗愈奇效。”  
布鲁斯不太放心，虽然克莱因一直在帮派内忠心耿耿，但事关杰森，他最爱的孩子。  
“更重要的一点，他们的院长塔利亚·奥古，是荣格学派的资深学者，能够继续给杰森少爷进行分析治疗。另外，她更是咱们韦恩家族的老熟人，值得您的信赖。塔利亚会像保护自己生命一样保护杰森少爷，您大可放心。”

瑞士 洛伊克巴德小镇  
在奥古家族的温泉疗养院里，杰森每天早餐后，会在塔利亚的陪同下进行沙盘治疗游戏，下午则去泡泡温泉，有时候会去滑雪。  
杰森是个聪明的孩子，塔利亚很快就教会他滑雪。  
这一天，又到了滑雪的日子，杰森背着装备出门，看见塔利亚身边有个十岁左右的黑发男孩，长着一张叫人眼熟的脸蛋。  
在滑雪比赛中，达米安毫无悬念地赢了杰森，毕竟他遗传了母亲优秀的学习天赋。  
杰森很惊讶，塔利亚居然有个这么大的儿子。金发男孩想起自己生物学的母亲——海伍德博士，问塔利亚这么早当妈妈是不是很辛苦。  
奥古院长告诉她的患者，达米安是非自然手段培育的孩子，虽然看起来是个十岁的孩子，其实两个月前才离开培养箱。  
“达米安是个令我骄傲的孩子，他继承我和他父亲的许多优点。”  
杰森说，达米安给自己一见如故的感觉。  
塔利亚笑了笑，说当然，毕竟他爸爸是布鲁斯。  
金发少年恍然大悟，原来如此，达米安长得跟韦恩大宅里的巨幅油画中，和父母站在一起的布鲁斯一模一样。


	28. das Ende des Spiels（SladeJay+BruJay）

杰森在洛伊克巴德渡过了自己的十七岁生日，塔利亚为他准备了一份生日礼物。  
杰森拆开包装，是一本卡尔·古斯塔夫·荣格的《红书》。  
“塔利亚，为什么送我的是英文版，怕我现在的德语还看不懂？”  
奥古院长笑了笑，说荣格的母语是瑞士德语，而他学的是标准德语，还真不一定看得懂原版。  
“好吧。”  
塔利亚减少了病人的用药，她表扬了杰森，说他彻底戒断药物依赖非常了不起。要知道，光可卡因一个单项，复吸率高达90%。  
不过，塔利亚没有说的是，杰森心灵中的痼疾仍然没有好转。  
在之前的沙盘治疗里，塔利亚·奥古发现，杰森内在的逻格斯在养父的影响下演变为菲勒斯的形象。而杰森从心灵向外界投射的阿尼玛形象，又由于生母缺席的关系，发生了相应的变异。结果就是，正处于青春期的杰森，比起同龄异性更青睐那些在年龄上当他母亲的成熟女性。  
具体到现实中，塔利亚发现杰森对自己产生移情。一个晴朗的午后，杰森在洗心湖畔古老的阁楼里，向奥古院长坦露了自己对她的倾慕和依赖。  
塔利亚站在房间的中央，安静地听着，她美丽而多愁善感的患者，躺在墨绿天鹅绒长椅上不断呓语。  
此时此刻，被一位湖蓝色眸子里饱含着露珠，如此脆弱且神经质的金发男孩深情告白，无论是男是女都会被他打动吧？  
塔利亚·奥古也差一点就陷进患者编织的妄想中。幸好，资深的心理学教授坐回到桃心木办公桌后，桌面上布鲁斯·韦恩的肖像照给她一记重击。  
“杰森，假如我答应你，那布鲁斯怎么办？达米安又该怎么办？我们四个人之间，到底算怎样的关系呢？”  
塔利亚的话语仿如清晨修道院的钟声，击碎了少年编织的幻梦。  
“杰森，你仍然需要治疗，不过要换一个新的治疗方案。”

深夜，塔利亚·奥古领着杰森，来到疗养院内人迹罕至地下泉——拉撒路之池。  
杰森盯着水面冒起的绿烟，身体不自觉往后倾。  
“塔利亚，我是不是下去以后，我的病就能彻底治好？”  
“Es gibt die Möglichkeit, dass du zurück gesund werden kannst. Aber es gibt noch andere Möglichkeit, dass du immer wieder verrück werden kannst.（或许你会因此而康复，但也有可能，你会变得更加疯狂。）”  
塔利亚让杰森自己做决定，是带着内心深处的创痛活下去，还是冒着陷入癫狂的风险赌一把。

杰森从拉撒路池出来后，塔利亚问他感觉如何。  
“塔利亚，我想离开这里，我想结束治疗。”  
奥古院长问杰森，是不是想回哥谭，回到布鲁斯的身边。  
杰森抬头仰望仿佛被洗涤过的晴空，如果自己真是一只鸟， 应该正在快活翱翔吧。  
“我还没打算回哥谭，塔利亚，你能让我从男孩变成男人吗？”  
塔利亚联系了斯莱德·威尔逊，将杰森送往德国东部。  
丧钟在莱比锡对他新招的学生进行严格训练，先从体能开始，把少年纤细柔软的身体练得强壮结实，然后锻炼杰森的耐力、专注力以及速度。基础打好以后，斯莱德才亲自教授杰森各种实用格斗术，以及一系列冷热兵器的使用。  
丧钟是个好老师，不仅白天在训练场和靶场上耐心指导杰森，到了晚上还不吝休息时间，把学生带到自己的卧室继续悉心教导，彻底开发金发阿多尼斯的敏感身体，让他的技巧不亚于克格勃出来的色情特工。  
“杰森，这个时候，你该作何反应？”  
威尔逊老师挺了挺腰，阴茎埋在更深处顶弄，不意外听到学生应激的甜腻娇喘。  
“嗯呐……我、我应该……我应该……”  
丧钟往杰森柔软的臀肉上重重扇了一巴掌，告诫他的学生还需要加强特训，同时加快在金发男孩身体里抽插的频率。  
“抱歉，威尔逊先生……我……啊啊啊……”  
屁股里不停搅动的大肉棒，简直让杰森的大脑无法思考。金发的青年悄悄伸手握住空虚的前端，小心翼翼撸动发硬的器官。  
后来，丧钟带着红头罩参加实战，辗转在车臣共和国、乌克兰、波斯尼亚、北非、中东……在各种各样地形气候中与不同的对手较量，在枪炮和鲜血的实战洗礼下学习、成长、蜕变。  
四年前，红头罩受华盛顿特区掮客的委托，与CIA特工迪克·格雷森合作，潜入库拉克共和国拯救被劫持的罗伊·哈珀。后来，军火库与红头罩成为了一双搭档，时而漂浮在发达民主的西欧北美，时而战斗在烽烟四起的中东北非。

大都会 四季餐厅  
海伍德博士感到有些讶异，杰森居然请自己到这座城市最奢华的高级餐厅。这大概是她有生以来享用过最昂贵的工作餐。  
“杰森，为什么带我到这种地方吃午餐？遇到高兴的事情么？”  
“算是吧。”金发青年脸上泛起腼腆的微笑。  
希拉举发现许多本地名流正在餐厅用餐，他们正用奇异的眼光打量杰森跟自己，或许会被误认为是富婆约会小白脸。  
杰森告诉博士，餐厅内饰悬挂的《红色》系列，是罗斯科作品的复制品。  
希拉耸了耸肩，对这叫人倒胃口的作品不感兴趣。  
侍应生端上甜品后，向杰森呈递了一张卡片，说是远处靠窗一桌的先生留给他的。  
杰森打开卡片，里面放着一张酒店套房门卡。  
赛昂尼斯集团董事长先送海伍德博士回莱克斯实验室，再驱车前往帝国酒店。  
布鲁斯在总统套房里坐立不安，他不知道杰森是否会应约。  
房门突然被推开，金发的青年走了进来。  
布鲁斯问杰森，为什么会和希拉·海伍德出现在四季餐厅。

“真的想听吗？布鲁斯，接下来我要说一个科幻故事了……”  
希拉·海伍德曾是托马斯实验室的首席科学家，她在实验室最后一项实验，是使用人体细胞进行全能性实验。  
希拉抽取自己的干细胞，经过定向培育使其分化为卵细胞，然后经过微量辐射，得到一颗没有精子参与的受精卵。由于辐射所造成的伤害，受精卵没能分化为拥有生育功能的性别，而是分化为存在生殖劣势的另一个性别。这件作品，海伍德给他命名为弗兰肯斯坦。  
后来，韦恩集团董事长决定关停托马斯实验室，弗兰肯斯坦实验被强制中止，海伍德博士被集团安保们拦在实验室外，没能取回任何实验资料，更不可能取回她制造的弗兰肯斯坦。  
威利斯·陶德，韦恩家族里十几万最底层小混混的其中一员，买通了熟悉的安保，潜入托马斯实验室，想找点值钱东西卖掉，给老婆换取毒资。于是，他偷走了几台电子显微镜，和一个睡在保温箱里的瘦弱婴儿。  
这也是为什么，黑发的威利斯和姜发的凯瑟琳，他俩的儿子却天生一头金发。

“……故事我就说到这里。布鲁斯，找我有什么事吗？”  
什么事情能让哥谭教父离开他的城市呢？杰森猜不到。  
男人没有没有说话，却以一个热烈的拥抱作为回答。  
“杰森，我的小鸟……幸好你还在……噢，感谢上帝……”  
杰森攀上布鲁斯的上臂，问他到底怎么了。  
“现在哥谭很乱，你知道吧？”  
金发的青年点点头，岂止是乱，现在的哥谭市。甚至可以用炼狱二字来形容。

事情的开端，是警方的一支缉毒小队得到线报，来到后港图书馆逮捕了一批制毒、贩毒的未成年人，这群孩子本身也是瘾君子。警方闯入时，这群毒虫刚抽完正药劲发作，一个个奋起负隅顽抗，其中两个渣滓更掏出手枪，射伤了一名员警。鉴于当时的危险性，缉毒小队马上开火还击，将在场十八名未成年毒贩全部击毙，不留活口。  
虽说警方这次行动成功打击了本地贩毒集团，但这群害虫未成年人的身份，却引起了白左媒体的同情。维姬·维尔在演播室里夸夸其谈，大肆歪曲事实，说这群孩子本来有无限的可能性，但邪恶的成年们将他们推向深渊，无良的魔警断送了他们“鲜花一般”的生命。  
这群死者所在的几所学校，都为逝去的学生举行规模不等的悼念活动。与此同时，这些校园里不约而同出现了数十位戴着一模一样面具的本校学生。后来，戴面具的人越来越多，他们当中的绝大部分都是中学生，也有少数是小学生。  
周末比赛日，近十万的球迷前往市立体育馆观看比赛，给哥谭队助威。比赛开始前一小时，球迷们陆陆续续进入场馆之际，场外忽然出现数百位面具人，他们靠近负责维持秩序的警察们，用恶劣下流的话辱骂着对方。  
哥谭警察们一开始对这种挑衅行为不为所动，直到其中一个面具人扛起一根疑似散弹枪的条状物体，一头怼着一位穿制服的员警，后者意识到危险后立马掏枪将其击毙。面具人脑门开花，瞬间倒在血泊中。面具之下，是一张约莫十三、四岁少女的脸。

“到底是什么人，会教唆十二三岁的孩子出来闹事，会把孩子们推向火坑？”  
“要多糟糕的成年人，才会把打扮成像马戏班演员的未成年人带进战场？这些孩子根本不懂得事情的危险性！”  
哥谭教父无比愤怒。  
“将未成年人打扮成马戏团演员，让他们在深夜的城市里直面罪恶。要多糟糕的大人才会干这种事呢？”  
杰森非常理解布鲁斯的气愤。

案发当晚，警方通报死者身份，是一位名叫格蕾丝·科瓦斯基的九年级学生。数小时后，大批民众戴着面具集体上街，要求警方供出涉事警员，并打着救救孩子的旗号，控诉警方要求血债血偿。  
布兰奇市长抢在哈维·布洛克局长之前，向示威者公开道歉，并承诺会给大家一个交代，她将会组成独立工作小组，对纪律部队进行彻底的内部调查。  
然而，银行家出身的布兰奇并非职业政客，没能看清这群戴面具者的醉翁之意。就在警局内部忙于应对所谓的内部调查时，面具人们在整座城市内到处点火，打砸抢烧，在市中心所有主干道砌起砖头阵，让所有汽车无法通行，又砸烂轨道交通的进出闸门，在数十个人流量大的枢纽站点内点燃汽油弹。  
布洛克局长立刻派遣大批装备武器的警员上街制止暴徒暴行。不到两个小时，近千名面具人被当场击毙。这些人绝大部分是13至16岁的青少年，只有极少数是成年人。  
哥谭电视台以《警察屠杀未成年人》的醒目标题，进行全方位大肆报道。无数家长上街游行，要求布兰奇市长将杀害孩子的魔警绳之以法。布洛克局长，作为屠杀始作俑者被停职查办。  
哈维·布洛克前往韦恩庄园，告诉教父整座城市已然陷入一片疯狂，并请求他动用家族的力量止暴制乱，叫停这场闹剧，。

“达米安失踪了将近一个月，没有任何消息。”  
布鲁斯的脸色非常糟糕，杰森给他倒了一杯白兰地。  
男人把水晶杯里琥珀色的酒一饮而尽，接着道。

布鲁斯叫达米安去找赛琳娜，取回《赛昂尼斯的爱慕》还给杰森。为了拿回项链，达米安威胁赛琳娜，不交出来就放火烧了她的夜猫俱乐部。  
达米安·韦恩取回项链后，端详了一下那颗二十八克拉的蓝钻，想象着杰森佩戴时，湖蓝的眸子和湛蓝的钻石交相辉映的画面，嘴角不禁泛起笑容。  
“噢，谢谢你的配合，赛琳娜。这项链实物比新闻里好看一百倍，难怪会吸引你这贼婆娘重操旧业。”  
“呸，带着那婊子陶德的项链滚吧，奥古家的杂种。”  
面对赛琳娜·凯勒的恶毒咒骂，达米安不怒反笑。  
“呵呵，赛琳娜瞧你气的，皱纹全冒出来了。我这个杂种一回哥谭，我爸跟你订下的婚约就一直拖到现在。你这把年纪还能生吗？能给我爸再添个小杂种吗？”  
“下地狱吧，达米安！”  
“知道为什么我爸迟迟不愿意跟你结婚吗？因为他不想分一半家产给一个小偷。再见，赛琳娜，祝你拥有美好的一天。”  
达米安的脾气哪有这么好，他不过是回到庄园后，才把一肚子的火发泄到布鲁斯身上。

“我本来也没把这当回事，每次他跟我吵完架，他都会消失一段时间，等气消了就回来。但这一次……”  
布鲁斯无力地抓住自己的头发，用力锤了锤自己的脑门。  
“这一次跟从前完全不一样，过这么久了，达米安还没回来。我想，他是被绑架了，跟迪克和提姆一样。”  
“什么？迪克和提姆被绑架了？是什么时候的事情？”  
杰森不敢相信布鲁斯所说。  
哥谭教父拿出手机，播放了一段视频，迪克·格雷森和提摩西·德雷克被蒙眼反手捆绑在地上。  
“老头，看看你的宝贝儿子们……”  
戴着面具自称为阿卡姆骑士的男人，一脚踩上参议员先生俊俏的脸蛋，一边俯下身拿枪口怼着韦恩集团CEO的脑门，恶狠狠说道。  
“四月一日之前，你必须解散你的黑帮，放弃对哥谭的控制。否则，就等着替两个儿子收尸吧！”  
杰森靠近他的养父，劝他不要气馁，又问他有没有头绪。布鲁斯摇摇头，表示对哥谭突然冒起的阿卡姆骑士团一无所知。  
“我从没听说过什么阿卡姆骑士团，他们一夜之间冒了出来，不到半个月时间就彻底占领了哥谭，我的哥谭……”  
杰森不知道该说什么，他从没见过布鲁斯如此沮丧。  
“杰森，现在只剩下我跟你了。”  
男人再次拥抱住杰森，就像溺水的人紧紧搂住救命的浮木。

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”  
杰森被他最爱的男人深深地亲吻着，此刻大脑就像缺氧一般天旋地转，等意识恢复时发现自己已被布鲁斯压在床上。  
“对不起，杰森……我不应该这样对你……毕竟，你已经放弃我了……”  
深蓝的眸子里写满懊恼和悔恨，如此可怜的布鲁斯，令青年怎忍心拒绝。  
杰森环上养父的颈项，用亲吻替代自己回答。  
布鲁斯任由身下的青年松开自己的领带，解开自己衬衫的纽扣，接着握住在自己胸膛摩挲的手，并在手背上落下温柔的吻。  
“Jason, my treasure.”  
杰森哭了。  
布鲁斯见状，一时间手足无措，不知道怎么又惹哭了自己的宝贝。  
“Daddy， I’m sorry……”  
男人不解，这道歉该从何说起。布鲁斯亲吻掉他黄金男孩眼角的泪水，紧接着进入正题。  
杰森身上的衣物被一件件地脱掉，如同古希腊雕像的躯体展露在年长者的眼前。  
金发的阿多尼斯顺从地张开双腿，袒露全身最脆弱的部位，让布鲁斯的手指搅动柔软的内壁。  
“嗯呐……再深点儿……布鲁斯……”  
杰森的肉洞像主人一般缠绵而多情，延绵的淫水浸湿了养父的手指。  
“啊……布鲁斯……快进来吧……”  
杰森叫春的声音跟发情的猫儿别无二致，只要是正常男人，他的下半身都不了这种刺激。  
贪吃的小嘴已经迫不及待，渴望被大肉棒碾压、操干、欺凌、蹂躏……  
布鲁斯抽出手指，扶着硬挺的勃起捅进脆弱的小穴。杰森非常努力地放松身体，吃力地容纳尺寸惊人的侵犯者。  
“爹地……轻点……”  
布鲁斯蜻蜓点水似的落下一串的吻，上半身安抚着杰森的情绪，下半身的抽插却愈发来劲，无论是力度还是深度都在逐渐加大。  
“杰森，我的宝贝，我的小鸟……我爱你……”  
金发的青年被操得无法作出反应，此刻他所有的感受都集中在胯下，前列腺被碾磨导致前面在没有被抚慰的情况下昂扬升起。  
与此同时，杰森胸前两颗粉色的乳头也得到了体贴的照顾，布鲁斯低头啃咬左边的一颗，同时用手捻住右边一颗，在顶端上用指尖反复摩擦。  
上半身敏感的两点被无情玩弄，下半身被剧烈侵犯着，杰森感到前所未有的满足和痛快。  
“爹地……继续欺负我……狠狠欺负我吧……”

三个小时后，杰森趴在床上，仿佛身上每根骨头被拆掉后再重新组装在一起，他已经累得连眼睛都睁不开了。  
布鲁斯抱着他性感的阿多尼斯进浴室，任由杰森倚靠在自己怀里，他则在豪华浴缸里，亲自为睡美人清理自己射进去的浑浊。  
布鲁斯还沉醉在杰森美好的睡姿时，金发的青年终于睡醒过来。  
杰森坐起来伸了个腰然后下床，当着养父的面，把丢在地上的衣服，一件一件穿到身上。  
杰森背对布鲁斯，以强装平静的语气劝他离开。  
“布鲁斯，你该走了。”  
心爱的男孩醒来后第一句话就是让自己离开，年长的男人无法接受。布鲁斯搂住杰森，逼迫他正视自己，却被他饱含泪水的湖蓝色眼睛刺痛了内心。  
“杰森，对不起。从前我是个失格的父亲，没能保护你免受伤害。现在我是个失格的男人，无法赢得你的信任。”  
杰森哽咽着说不出话，只能拼命摇头。  
“布鲁斯，是我的错。无论作为你的孩子，又或是情人，我都配不上你的爱。你值得拥有比我更好的、更能体贴你的伴侣。像奥古院长，像凯勒女士，还有……”  
“杰森，听我说，有你一个就足够了。”

三月二十一日，数十辆轻型坦克突然出现在哥谭港口，一路驶入市内，闯入并占领哥谭大学、市政府、法院、阿卡姆州立医院、韦恩塔等市内重要建筑。这群数以十万计的面具人自称叫阿卡姆骑士团，阿卡姆骑士是他们的集团领袖。  
整座城市的水电通信系统都被骑士团控制，三万人的武装警察全部被关押在市立体育馆，稍后将接受乔纳森·克莱因教授的气雾审判。至于阿卡姆骑士，本尊则亲临电视台演播室，并在直播中正式宣布，现在整个哥谭由他来接管。  
“晚安，哥谭。自建立以来，哥谭这座城市就一直笼罩在不可言说、无法摆脱的牢笼之中。这个牢笼，最初的名字叫四大家族：凯恩、艾利奥特、科波特，以及韦恩家族。这帮害虫在金字塔顶端时而沆瀣一气，时而相互绞杀，在这几十年以后，韦恩成了最后的大赢家，他们一直将哥谭牢牢控制在股掌之中。不过这些天以来，你们当中的绝大多数和我一起，完成了这件意义超凡的历史性功绩——我们赶走了韦恩家族，我们赶走了韦恩以及他们的爪牙。众所周知，哥谭市警察局一直被韦恩家族操纵，从前的好几任市长也都是哥谭教父的扯线木偶。”  
接下来，韦恩集团总部失火，阿卡姆骑士公开对纵火案负责。消防部门在布兰奇市长干预下，没有任何救火行动，韦恩塔被熊熊烈火烧了足足四天，最后沦为一片疮痍。  
哥谭银行在市内的数十所营业部，以及几百个自动柜员机，都遭到不同程度的破坏，面具人用斧头砸烂安全门，然后用雨伞、长刀等利器破坏柜员机，取走所有现金。  
媒体发现一个有趣的现象，被砸烂的哥谭银行自动柜员机旁边，放置的哥谭环球现代银行自动柜员机，竟然丝毫无损，没有遭受过任何暴徒的破坏。

深夜，布鲁斯带着杰森秘密回到哥谭，回到韦恩庄园。阿卡姆骑士团重重包围着大宅，布鲁斯和杰森经过搜身后，才被允许进入屋里。  
“布鲁斯老爷，杰森少爷，你们终于回来了。”  
阿福从椅子起来，上前迎接庄园的主人。  
布鲁斯走进客厅，才发现阿卡姆骑士也坐在这里。  
“你这暴徒！你这个自称阿卡姆骑士的小丑，现在哥谭是你的了，快把迪克和提姆还给我！”  
“嘿，老头放轻松，可别气到中风。”  
阿卡姆骑士打了个响指，小兵们押着迪克·格雷森和提姆·德雷克出来。  
“老头，记得你承诺过，你会放弃对哥谭的控制。从今往后，哥谭是我的。”  
阿卡姆骑士摘下头盔的一刻，布鲁斯·韦恩被震住了。  
“达米安……为什么是你……”

达米安笑了。  
“父亲，你已经老了，哥谭需要新的主人。这座城市现在做好了准备，迎接我的控制。布兰奇已经向我效忠，你的前CIA特工长子工作得非常出色，他的脑控术成功渗透到哥谭每一间学校，令每位学生都以上街抗争为荣。他们真心拥戴哥谭的救世主——阿卡姆骑士。因为阿卡姆骑士会给这这座城市带来真正的自由，真正的民主。”  
布鲁斯不解，达米安为什么要这样做，其实自己早就有计划培养儿子当接班人，为什么他从不跟自己商量。  
“父亲，你是不是老糊涂了？权力从来不是商量得来的，而是靠武力和计划。你二十年前就懂得的道理，怎么放现在就不明白了？”

杰森不动声色观察着布鲁斯，自己作为整个计划的策划者，此刻并没有特别的喜悦。他帮助达米安·奥古从韦恩家族手里夺走哥谭，而布鲁斯·韦恩也落入自己手里，成为这场战役的战利品。  
杰森·海伍德并不高兴，当他在大都会隔岸观火时，无数年轻生命的逝去令他非常难受，这并不在他计划之内。奥古家族的嗜血基因，是他缜密计算下的一大纰漏。而更在他盘算之外的是，迪克·格雷森竟然直接参与了这场针对青少年的阴谋。  
前CIA特工告诉杰森，在中东、车臣、臭港分化民众，培养并训练反政府武装，都是自己从前的工作，现在不过是学到的本领用到哥谭市罢了。  
达米安和迪克的所作所为，让布鲁斯和杰森打从心底感到无比陌生。他俩带着阿福离开了哥谭，前往大都会开始新的生活。

五年后，参议员迪克·格雷森高票当选新一届美国总统。他上任后签署的第一条法案，就是将他的生日3月21日设立为国定杀戮日。法案生效的第一年，政府成功遏制财政支出过大的问题。法案生效的第三年，国定杀戮日成为一大观光卖点，成功吸引了来自俄罗斯、中东、日本、东南亚乃至中国的广大海外旅客，前来感受节日气氛，甚至是加入到节日狂欢之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：最后还有一章甜饼番外掉落，快则明天，慢则后天~><


	29. Summer Rose（BruJay）

杰森怀孕了。  
海伍德博士知道后，第一时间把挺着大肚子的杰森送进实验室，进行彻底的体检。她惊讶地发现，青年的体内确实存在一套生育系统，就是女性天生的、具有生殖和孕育生命功能的系统。  
希拉·海伍德分析，可能是细胞全能性起了作用。杰森在培育箱里由于营养短缺（因为托马斯实验室被强制关停），自然选择让杰森成为所需营养更少、无法肩负生育责任的性别。  
杰森还是不明白，自己又不是正值青春期的少年，为什么身体会出现如此突然的变化。  
海伍德也无法给出确切说法，营养供给充分以及遇见足够优秀的精子提供者，是两个比较重要的外界影响因素。这些因素也相应作用在杰森的内部，影响他的激素分泌水平，从而发育出一套迟到的生育系统。  
母亲的话令杰森联想到了布鲁斯，不禁脸上发烫。

哥谭教父放弃了他守护三十年的城市，开始享受退休生活。而杰森虽然仍是挂名的董事长，但李女士和达米安分别将公司业务和帮派事务（以及整座哥谭市）打理得井井有条。  
得益于此，他和布鲁斯都有极为富余的闲暇时间，享受豪华的蜜月旅行。杰森原本计划就去欧洲玩一下，年底就回哥谭度过圣诞节……

计划很丰满，现实很性感。当杰森踏上私人游艇以后，他和布鲁斯的蜜月，就真是纯粹的蜜月了。从船头到船尾，从船舱主卧到露天舺板，到处都留下二人欢爱过的汗水和呻吟，还有别的什么。  
布鲁斯躺在小牛皮沙发上，让杰森两腿张开坐在自己胯上，男人一下一下地挺动着结实雄壮的腰，狠狠地操着自己的宝贝。  
“布鲁斯……慢一点……嗯啊……”  
杰森已经被操到双腿发软，幸好布鲁斯双手牢牢扶住他的腰两侧， 否则他可能真要摔倒。  
“杰森，你太棒了。”  
自从发现杰森身体的美妙变化以后，布鲁斯求欢愈发频繁，并且总是不吝于卖力取悦前端的秘密玫瑰。比如现在，他正在亲吻杰森的花蒂，用舌头顶开湿润的、通往伊甸园的入口。  
“杰森，你愿意赋予我作为父亲的身份吗？”  
男人的语气温柔且恳切，不过杰森正忙着享受快感。  
“嗯哼……布鲁斯继续舔我……我还要……再考虑考虑……如果你能表现得更好的话……”  
男孩欲拒还迎的话语逗笑了布鲁斯，男人更加卖力地取悦他年轻的情人。

新年之际，游艇抵达欧洲，流浪的爱情鸟从勒阿弗尔上岸，乘坐私人飞机去巴黎。布鲁斯领着他的挚爱，到埃菲尔铁塔上的米其林餐厅享用烛光晚餐。杰森回酒店休息时感到不适，阿福给他买来验孕棒以及一些孕妇用药，用来缓解他的孕期不良反应。  
2月14日，布鲁斯和杰森在维也纳国家歌剧院，欣赏了芭蕾舞剧《吉赛尔》。幕间休息时，他俩遇见了久道集团董事长。猫头鹰议长告诉杰森，他现在的身体状况不适合参加下个月的会议。高峻清建议，让布鲁斯代替他去伦敦出席会议。  
“杰森，现在的布鲁斯·韦恩已经不是哥谭的暴君了，猫头鹰议会允许他作为你的代表，出席这次的会议。况且，现在我们有着共同的敌人……”  
杰森明白他指的是那个设立国定杀戮日的新世界暴君。  
3月14日，布鲁斯戴上爱人的面具，前往伦敦皇家节日音乐厅出席猫头鹰议会。与此同时，杰森正在阿福的照料下，窝在肯辛顿的豪宅里喝着下午茶，翻阅原版书。  
回到哥谭后，布鲁斯马上联系海伍德博士给杰森做检查。希拉告诉杰森，他怀的是个女孩。  
“太棒了，女儿是上天赐我的礼物。”  
杰森连孩子的名字都想好了，就叫萨莫·罗斯·海伍德·韦恩。  
“杰森，加油，让我们一起欢迎这小天使吧。”  
布鲁斯搂住金发的爱人，送上温柔的亲吻。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：终于写完啦啦啦啦~休息一下，准备挖新坑(～￣▽￣)～


End file.
